Vengeance of the Inu and Neko
by Nekomata-17
Summary: Kagome is a Neko Hanyou Miko. After the brutal death of her parents, she moves in with her grandfather, going to a new school she meets Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango. Will InuYasha learn her secrets, and will he be able to hide his own. Inukag maybe MirSan
1. Memoeries and Hanyou Kagome

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. Someday maybe I will (gets lost in lala land). But until that day, Rumiko Takahashi is the true owner of InuYasha.

Well this is my second fanfiction and thank you for the encouragement from everyone who reviewed from my first fanfic "Truth in a kiss". I haven't been able to think of a title for this story yet but I'm working on it.

Nekomata-17

Summary: Kagome and her brother Souta are Neko Hanyous. After the death of her parents, Kagome's grandfather takes them in. Going to a new school, she meets InuYasha, Sango and Miroku. At first sight, InuYasha and Kagome "Disliked each other" but as time goes on, they start to tolerate each others presence. This is when InuYasha realizes that Kagome is keeping a secret. What does it have to do with her parents' death and the strange new Cat Women of Tokyo? And can InuYasha keep his own secrets hidden from Kagome?

Untitled:

Chapter one:

Memories and Hanyou Kagome

Kagome was walking home from school, her motorcycle was in the shop and she missed the bus. It was late September and already the different colored leaves were everywhere on people's lawns and on sidewalks. She was thinking of what her parents would be doing at the moment. Mom was probably at the market getting something for dinner, and nagging dad to remember to pick up Souta from soccer. Kagome chuckled to herself, knowing dad would probably say he was a grown man and didn't need to be reminded of everything, of course no one actually believed him since he usually acted like a child anyway.

Kagome kept walking when her house came into view. It wasn't much, it was a one floor, three bed roomed house with a small kitchen, TV room, and one bathroom.

She was almost to her house when she smelt it. Even with her concealment spell she still had all her demon senses. 'Blood?' She ran for her home, not noticing the black, four doored Honda leave the curve a little ways from Kagome's home.

When she opened the door to her house, her senses were overwhelmed with the sent of blood. 'No!' Kagome ran into the house, and automatically went to the kitchen. Her mother would always be there everytime Kagome got home from school. When she entered the kitchen, the scent of blood was even stronger than before. Kagome moved towards the counter, noticing a trail of blood was seeping from behind it. When Kagome looked behind the counter, she saw her mother's back. She was face down on the floor in a puddle of her own blood. Kagome's eyes became blurry as she reached down towards the body and turning it over to reveal the cause of the fatal wound. A knife punctured her mother's chest.

Kagome's eyes had begun to burn from trying to hold back the tears, but in the end lost the battle inside herself. She sobbed as she gently picked up her mother's head and cradled it against her chest. 'Wait... where's dad? I smelt more than mom's b-blood...' Kagome thought to herself while gently resting her mother's head back down on the floor. Kagome got up from the floor and began to search the house, finally she came to the living room. The scent of death Kagome had smelled from her mother was nothing compared to the death scent here.

Kagome let out a scream as she looked down at her father. In the shape he was in, it looked as though he were beaten and then... well let's just say she could barely recognize him. Kagome closed her eyes and fell to her knees. It felt as though someone ripped her heart out of her chest. As she sat there and sobbed hysterically, questions were screaming out for answers: 'Who did this? Why would somebody kill her parents? Who could be strong enough to do this damage to her father, a strong Neko Youkai, and kill him?' Too busied with her thoughts, Kagome didn't sense someone come up from behind her, when she finally realized somebody was there, she whirled around to confront the stranger, only to see a fist coming straight at her, and then everything went black...

17 year old Kagome jolted up in bed, her eyes wide with fear, and tears were streaming down her face. 'Damit, why the hell do I have to keep having the same nightmare over and over again, why can't I just bury the past?' Kagome thought to herself, while hitting herself in the head, hoping she could force the memories from her head, but unfortunately having no such luck. She hasn't been able to remember much of what happened at the end of her memory of that day, it was all just a blur... Kagome shook the images away from her head. It has been a two weeks since her parents' death. Two weeks since the funeral. After what happened, Kagome and her little brother Souta went to live their grandfather (mother's father, so not demon) at the Sunset Shrine.

When Kagome calmed herself down, wiping away her tears, she looked at her clock, it was 6:55, five minutes 'till her alarm would go off. She reached over to her desk that was beside her bed, and turned off the alarm of her clock. She was about to get up from her bed when she heard her door begin to open.

"Sis? Are you okay?" A small boy at the age of eleven walked from Kagome's door and standing next to her bed. He wore blue pajamas, and his short brown hair was a mess, proof that he had just woken up as well. "I heard you yelling in your sleep, did you have another nightmare?" The boy's ice blue eyes with black stripped like iris' held concern within them, and his black feline ears atop of his head swiveled in worry. Kagome's eyes softened as she looked down at the boy, he really did worry about her.

"Yeah, but don't worry about me Souta, I'll be fine." Kagome answered as got up from bed and headed toward her bathroom.

"Well, okay if you're sure. I'm going to get ready for school now." That was the last thing he said to her before running out of her room, heading to his own.

'Oh yes, going to a new school is going to be so much fun.' Kagome thought sarcastically. She looked at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. Her raven black hair that went down to her waist was a mess. Her silver eyes (and cat like irises) could be barely seen through her half mast eyes, and her black feline ears atop of her head drooped, all this clearly proved that she was still quite tired.

Once she bathed, cleaned up, brushed her hair etc., she went back into her room and into her walk-in closet. After looking around a bit she found black pants with two knee pockets (with three more pockets in each of those), two side pockets, two back pockets, and just random pockets anywhere. (my friend, Kayotic : Moonwolf, has a pair similar to these, and hers has a total of 12 pockets, or was it 15... anyways she loves those pants so I thought I'd do this for her.) Attached to the back right belt loop was a double chain running along her side and attaching to the front right belt loop, so it looked as though two chains ran along her right outer, upper thigh. To go with the pants Kagome found a black shirt with ripped off sleeves, and on the shirt read 'im an ANTISOCIAL which means leave me the hell alone...' After getting dressed Kagome headed to the bathroom once again and looked into her demon reflection. There she activated the concealment spell, which shrunk her car ears, bringing them down to the sides of her head in the shape of average human ears. Her eyes became bluish-gray with round pupils and her fangs dulled into teeth. She didn't need to hide her claws, they could pass as having a manicure job. Now looking into the mirror, she saw a normal human punk girl.

She walked out of her bathroom and grabbed her black army boots and waist length leather jacket from her closet. When she put those on she ran out her room and down the stairs. When she entered the kitchen she saw her little brother Souta, who now had his concealment spell on, and her grandfather "Gramps" (I know very original, is it not?) sitting at the table eating breakfast. Buttering herself some toast, she grabbed her bag.

"Bye Gramps, see ya Souta, have a good first day of hell!" Kagome said as she headed for the door.

"Kagome, you shouldn't say those kinds of words around your brother!" Gramps scolded, but Kagome was already out the door, she could still hear Gramps muttering things.

'Geez, that old goat doesn't know when to shutup!' Even though he could be annoying, Kagome still loved him. She walked to the Shrines Parking lot and went straight to her black Harley. She secured her black shoulder book bag in the motorcycle's side bag. She then took the helmet from her seat, and wrapping her hair and resting it on top of her head she put her helmet on, got on her bike and took off towards the her new school.

A/N: Well there's chapter one of my new story. And I know that everyone wants me to continue with "Truth in a kiss" but when I was writing that story, I was also writing this one and my sister thought it was good and wanted me to post it. (So please, no throwing things at me, especially things sharp and pointy!) Anyway, please R&R and tell me what you think of this story.

InuYasha: I'm gonna laugh when people start throwing stuff at you! bursts into laughs

Neko17: hits InuYasha over the head with a bucket

InuYasha: wham Hey! Don't do that!

Neko17: What ever do you mean InuYasha?

InuYasha: Oh shutup... wham OW!

Kagome: Sorry that was me...

Well until next time, cya around!!!


	2. InuYasha and the race

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, so you lawyers back off already! (throws sharp things at lawyers)

Okay, well the one review I got you people ain't likin' my story so far, it will get better trust me. And even if you people still don't want me to continue this story I am going to anyway (Also if I don't, I'm gonna have to face the wrath of my friends if I don't keep writing). So HA!

Nekomata-17

Untitled (I'm still trying to think of a title, so leave me be!)

Chapter Two

InuYasha woke up to the sound of the buzzer of his alarm clock.

"Shutup..." He muttered, apparently trying to the alarm clock. When it wouldn't obey him, he tried to smash it with his fist, unfortunately he missed the desk entirely and came crashing onto the floor with a loud thud.

"Damn you mornings! Die a horrible death already, will ya!" InuYasha happened to be an Inu Hanyou, which gave him very sensitive hearing, so the noise of the clock felt like thunder to him. Finally after much struggling InuYasha was able to turn off the "Horn of Hell" as he referred to it. When InuYasha made it to a standing position, he was ready to fall back into his and sleep. He mumbled something about 'why can't the school at eleven?' and 'the teachers get mad at me when there the ones making the wake up call.' But as luck would have it, he never made it to his bed because there was a loud thundering coming from his door.

"InuYasha don't you dare get back into that bed, get ready for school!"

InuYasha inwardly groaned as he heard his older half-brother Sesshomaru, from the other side of the door.

"Alright already, but how did you know I was awake?"

"I could hear that bloody alarm clock of yours and you falling off your bed again." Sesshomaru too had sensitive hearing, only he was full demon.

"Whatever..." InuYasha headed to his bathroom, his waist length, silver-white trailing behind him. His silver white (fuzzy!!) dog ears drooped and his eyes were half open as he looked into the mirror. His golden-amber eyes surveyed his hair as he tried combing out the knots.

"Damn, I hate mornings... (if you didn't already know)" He got himself cleaned up and went back to his room, looking all over his clothes strewn floor for something clean to wear (sounds a lot like my room ). Finally he found a red muscle shirt and black jeans. After getting dresses his activated his concealment spell, hiding his with human ones, and dulling his fangs and claws into human teeth and nails. The last touch was making his hair black, keeping it the same length. He kept his amber eyes because it made all the girls look. (Like c'mon, how many people do you know with Amber eyes that are so beautiful.... Ahem... anyway there is a reason I am doing all this.) When his concealment spell was up and running, he threw on his black army boots and black leather jacket, jogging out his room and down the stairs he met up with Sesshomaru who was getting some coffee in the kitchen. He was still in his demon form, he had waist length silver-white hair, and Amber orbs like InuYasha, but his ears were relative to a humans only they were pointy at the top. On the sides of both his cheeks he had two purple strips. He had magenta coloured eye shadow and a blue crescent moon on his forehead. Over his right shoulder was his long, silver-white (fluffy) tail, which reached down and just barely touched the floor. (And by the way, Sesshomaru goes to Tokyo University) He was about to activate his concealment spell when his little brother came jogging down the stairs.

"See ya Fluffy!" InuYasha yelled while grabbing his helmet and heading out the door. Sesshomaru let out a growl as InuYasha closed the door behind him, he hated being referred to as Fluffy.

As InuYasha headed across the yard, he stopped at his ride, and strapped his bag to his Blood red Honda MXZ 600 motorcycle, put his helmet on and rode off towards the school. (I thank my sister because I don't know much of motorcycles, she helped me out with that part, so sis if you're reading, Thanx)

As Kagome stopped at a red light, she noticed a red motorcycle come up beside her. 'Wow, that's a nice bike.' She looked to the rider but couldn't see the person's face because of the helmet, all she could see was long black hair falling from behind his head and down his back, she could also see two locks of hair coming out in front of his shoulders, falling a little ways, she could it was a guy because of the broad shoulders and flat chest. He wore a leather jacket, black pants and black army boots.

"Oi, what are you looking at?" Kagome was snapped out of her thought by a deep harsh male voice. Kagome looked at he rider realizing it was him addressing her.

"Um... nice bike." 'Nice one Kagome.' She thought, scolding herself for the lame reply.

"Feh. Just quit gawking and pay attention to what's in front of ya!" The driver yelled back. As Kagome looked ahead she realized the light had turned green so she rode off, but the rider that was next to her before, was next to her again, every turn she would make he would do the same. She sped up a bit, trying to put some distance between them. 'Who is this guy?'

As InuYasha rode on, what ever turn he made, that rider would do the same. When she had spoken to him at the stop light, he had heard a female's voice. Now the woman beside him was speeding up to try and put some distance between them. He sped up and matched her pace. When he was neck in neck with her, he heard her yell.

"Why the Hell are you following me?!"

"What the hell makes you think I'm following you, wench!" InuYasha yelled back.

"Wench?!" Kagome was now getting quite angry.

"I happen to be going to school!" InuYasha called out.

"Well me too! And don't call me wench ever again you asshole!" After yelling that, she sped up even faster, trying to get away from the jerk beside her, but he caught on to what she was trying to do and again caught up with her.

"What school do you go to?" InuYasha called ignoring her last remark

"None of your business, now leave me the hell alone." Kagome called back

"Shikon High, right." InuYasha called. 'Shit, don't tell me this shithead goes there too.' Kagome groaned. She was not looking forward to this school year already.

At her silence, InuYasha smirked knowing he was right. When she sped up again he kept in pace with her but then started passing her. Kagome noticed what he was doing.

'No way! He's trying to beat me to school! I'm not gonna let that... that turd call me a wench and beat me! Uh uh... no way!' At that Kagome sped up to match him. And right now they are going very fast. Kagome passed him and headed once again to her school which was still a little ways.

InuYasha noticed the women begin to get faster and pass him. InuYasha was stunned, no one had ever tried to beat him at anything, they would always lose and embarrass themselves, and well he was going to make sure she was taught a lesson. He would not slow down until he beat her.

The students around Shikon High were looking at the two motorcycles going incredibly fast, zoom into the parking lot and only slowed down when they were feet away from two parking spots.

Both Kagome and InuYasha made it into the school grounds and parked at the exact same time. Neither of them won, neither of them lost, but neither would admit it. Kagome took off her helmet, her hair coming down along her back. As she put her helmet down she put her right foot on the ground while she swung her left leg over the seat, and bringing it down to join the first. She then stomped toward the other rider's bike, as he was getting off his own.

"Hey! Who do you think you are. You don't just go bugging someone while there driving, you turd!" Kagome yelled to the male rider.

"Well you shouldn't stare at people and try to race them wench!" InuYasha exclaimed just as loudly. Kagome was about to yell back when she heard someone calling.

"Hey InuYasha, who's you're new friend?"...


	3. Author's notes PLEASE READ!

**READ!!!!**

Okay, I apologize now, I haven't been able to update for a while because take a deep breath we had a seven year old computer and it finally decided to die, my older sister had a computer that she let us use for the summer, it was a cool computer. Anyways, she left for college and that left us with no computer, and we were afraid if we tried to fix our old computer it would explode. But a couple weeks after school started we ended up ordering a new computer, which by the way is way cooler than my sisters! And after we got the computer we realized we hadn't gotten internet yet, SOOO... We finally got the internet, and here I am rambling on about it. I thank those who reviewed!

**Reviews:**

**Bloodykitsune:** Okay everyone has their own opinions, but the story will get better I promise.

**Kayotican :: Moonwolf**: I did that just for you Moon! And yes, everyone reading this Moon is the reason I write, and my sister also, they forced me to start writing... THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Inuchanluver1:** I am a girl, and THANK YOU!!!

**Amanda Trinh:** Yo thanx, I am going to put more detail in my story, and yes I am most likely to make Kikyo a slut and get people to hate her (sorry Kikyo fans). And I will try (most likely) make all those pairings come true. (especially the Kikyo one ) I will add Kouga and a lot of other people in this story, don't worry! And I will update as soon as Im done chapter three, im still working on it.

I have fans!!! I feel loved!


	4. Meeting friends and meeting enemies

Disclaimer: All InuYasha Characters do not belong to me but to Rumiko Takahashi! So u lawyers CANNOT SUE! Thanx

Nekomata-17

Vengeance of the Inu and Neko

* * *

Chapter Three

"Who's your new friend InuYasha?" InuYasha and Kagome turned around to find a boy staring at them. He wore baggy blue jeans with a navy shirt that said 'I'll look but I can't promise I won't touch.' He had short black hair which was pulled back into a small black rat's tail at the nape of his neck, he had brown eyes, and in his left ear he had three piercing and one in his right.

"Feh! Like hell she's my friend…" InuYasha said crossing his arms and pointing his nose in the air. "She's just some stupid wench that is bothering the hell out of me." InuYasha stated while ignoring the small gasp from the girl beside, who was now boiling with anger.

"Why you…! I wasn't bothering you! You were bothering me! And I told you to stop calling wench, you asshole!" Kagome yelled while clenching her fists. Just then, InuYasha's friend came up and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Don't be offended by him, he's mean to everyone, and has no manners when introducing people, his name is Tashio InuYasha, and I am Kazaana Miroku." Miroku replied while grabbing her hand and planting a small kiss on the back of her palm. Kagome blushed a little at this before pulling her hand away.

"Yes... well it was nice meeting you, I'm Higurashi Kagome." Kagome replied hoping Miroku wouldn't kiss her again. "I think we should head to class now." Kagome said, desperate to get to school (unbelievable) and away from InuYasha. She was about to walk away when she felt a hand on her butt.

"HENTAI!" She screamed to the now unconscious Miroku. _'And here I thought he was a gentleman. I need to get outta here!'_ Kagome thought to herself as she headed to the school.

* * *

Walked into the school hoping she'd never have to encounter InuYasha again…_ 'He was kinda cute though… hey wait! Kagome snap out of it, he insulted you! You don't like him!'_ Kagome shook her head at the thought as she found the Principle's office.

She opened the door to see an old woman with long gray hair tied back into a loose ponytail, she also had a black eye patch over her right eye. She wore a red Haori and white Hakama and she was slightly hunched over when she walked.

_'I can sense miko on her, she too is a miko like me.'_ Kagome thought to herself. The old woman looked up from the papers on her desk and motioned for Kagome to sit down.

"Ye must be the student." The woman said looking Kagome over.

"Yes, Higurashi Kagome, you must be Ms. Kaede?" Kagome asked.

"Ye can just call me Kaede, child." Kaede replied giving her a warm smile. Kagome relaxed a bit, she liked this old woman. Kaede handed Kagome her schedule and locker number telling her to go to class. (im gonna base the classes the way my school is like, I don't really know how schools go in Tokyo…. Anyways.. yah back to the story…) Kagome looked down at her schedule under first semester.

* * *

_'Okay, lets see, I have Math first with Mr. Boyko in room 913.'_ Kagome looked over her first class, now all she had to do was find the classroom. As she walked down the halls she found her locker, throwing all books but her math book, and once again tried looking for her classroom. She looked at the classroom doors, looking for 913, not noticing the person in front of her, crashing into them and making them both tumble to the ground. Kagome looked up and saw a girl her age with dark hair and a high ponytail and magenta eye shadow, rubbing her butt from the impact with the floor.

"I'm really sorry about that, I should really watch where I am going!" Kagome said getting up and helping the other girl off the floor.

"Hey don't worry about, it was as much my fault as it was yours, I wasn't watching where I was going either." The girl to a look at Kagome realizing she has never seen this girl before. "Hey you must be new here, I've never seen you around here before, my name's Taijya Sango." Sango said as she looked at the punk before her. _'Awesome she's a punk too!'_ Sango was wearing a similar out fit to Kagome's only her black shirt said 'Poke me and Die!' with a little Pillsbury Doe Boy (sp?) above the words. She had black pants full of chains and zippers.

"Um, yah I am, Higurashi Kagome." Kagome replied shaking Sango's outstretched hand. 'Well at least I found someone who is not a jerk, a pervert or a prep.'

"Cool. So have you gotten your schedule yet?" Sango asked. Kagome took out her schedule, handing to Sango.

"Hey cool! We share Math, gym and history together!" Sango exclaimed, happy to have a new friend with her. Kagome was thinking the exact same thing.

"Well, then you can help me look for my classes, because this place is huge."

"Yah, it looks big now, but once you know where everything is it seems really small." Sango liked arms with Kagome and together they walked to their class, talking away about the new school.

* * *

(A/N: Okay im gonna lay out how the school is mapped out, rooms 100-300 cafeteria are in one building, 400-600 are in another building, and 700-900 gym are in another building… confusing I know, it is big when you first get there, believe me I got lost twice, but you soon know where everything is, and now second year at this school I know where everything is! GO ME! Anyways back to the story)

* * *

When they got to their class, Sango went to her seat while Kagome walked to the teacher.

"Hi, I'm Higurashi Kagome, I'm new here."

"Oh yes, well just give me a moment and I'll tell you where to sit." The teacher turned to the class and tried to get there attention. "Class… class.. can I have your attention!" The students went on talking with one another, Kagome was getting very frustrated, all she wanted to do was sit down, so finally she thought it was her turn to take action.

"HEY! SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY!" As soon as Kagome yelled this, the whole room became quiet. "There you go, Mr. Boyko." The teacher just stared blankly at her, but soon started talking again for fear that she would yell at him.

"A-Anyways class, as I was saying, we have a new student here with us. Welcome Higurashi Kagome. Miss. Higurashi, will you please take a seat in front of Miss. Taijya and beside Mr. Tashio.

_'Cool! I get to sit next to Sango, and… hey wait! Tashio… oh no!'_ Kagome prayed that she miss heard her ears as she headed for her assigned desk at the back of the class next to the window. No such luck… Kagome sat in her desk, glaring at the smirking boy beside her.

"Well, well, well, if it ain't the wench." InuYasha replied, knowing he was getting her mad.

Kagome turned to him and gave him a dangerous glare. "Quit calling me wench already, you asshole! The name's Kagome! Say it with me now! KA-GO-ME! Get it! Got it! GOOD!" And with that she took out her cd player, put on her ear phones and listened to the sweet sounds of Linkin Park. Kagome ignored all the stares given to her as the teacher began to teach at the front of the class.

As the class went along, a note suddenly appeared in front of Kagome. Kagome carefully unfolded it, already knowing who it was from.

'_Hey, do you want to hang with me and my friends after school today? Go get a pizza or something?_

_Sango'_

Kagome wrote a reply before handing it back to the person in front of her. Sango opened up the letter to see the reply.

'_Sure, that'd be great! Where do you want to meat after school?_

_Kagome'_

As the girls wrote notes to one another, discussing their plans with one another, Inuyasha slumped in his chair, glaring at the new girl next to him.

_'Great. Sango met a new friend which means that the new wench here will be hangin with us… she does seem okay though, no one has ever stood up to me before, well besides Sango and Miroku. And she is kinda good looking. Hey Wait! Where did THAT come from! She's the enemy! Ugh… it's gonna be a long day…'_ That was Inuyasha's last thought before folding his arms on the desk and resting his head, hoping to fall asleep. He really hated math…

* * *

Soon enough the bell rang, signaling the end of class. Kagome and Sango agreed to walk together to gym, talking and laughing together. As Kagome exited the classroom and went to walk towards the gym she was suddenly knocked off her feet when a preppy chick and her brainless barbie's.

"Watch where you're going, freak!" The head preppy called out towards Kagome. Kagome looked up at the girl, and was shocked to see this girl looked almost identical to her, well except for the pounds of makeup and skimpy clothes. Kagome shivered, remembering to shoot herself if she ever dressed like that. Kagome soon realized what the girl said and was quick to get onto her feet.

"What did you call me you stupid ass, sluttish whore! (GO KAGOME! WHOO!)" Kagome yelled, getting the attention of everyone in the school hallway. Everyone stared as Kagome stood her ground with fire in her eyes.

Now the preppy chick was pissed. "Listen here you gothic freak! The names Kikyo and here's a way to remember me by." Kikyo went to slap Kagome across the face, but wasn't fast enough. Kagome had grabbed her wrist before punching Kikyo's gut full force. The prep had the wind knocked out of her as she landed on the hallway floor, totally shocked at what had happened. She looked up to see a smirking Kagome.

"That was to remember me by." Was all Kagome said before walking away with Sango, giving high five's to one another.

"Kagome that was fabulous! Everyone at this school hates her but none has ever done that! Man, I'm gonna do that next time!" Kagome laughed as she and Sango neared the gymnasium.

"Well as you can see, I don't take shit from anyone!" "Right on!"

The two punks could only talk of their new victory as they walked towards their second period class…

Kagome and Sango made it to the gym and were changed into their gym clothes and on the lower field in the back of the school.

"Hey Sango, is their anything I need to know for this class?" Kagome asked looking at Sango hoping to be given an answer.

Sango stood there a moment, tapping her chin. "Umm, I don't think so. This week we're doing archery, unfortunately, the only really good archer is Kikyo, so now we have to suffer her gloating." Sango replied with a frown. Kagome on the other hand was smirking. _'Well we'll see who's a better archer…'_

Sango seemed to notice this look and was intrigued. But before any further discussion could be made, their gym teacher showed up on the field. Their teacher was no other then Principal Kaede herself.

"Kaede? You're the gym teacher?" Kagome asked a little stunned for the moment.

"Why yes. Ye sound surprised." Kaede asked looking at Kagome with her good eye.

"Oh! Well, no… umm... hehe." Kagome laughed nervously while rubbing the back of her neck. As Kaede turned her gaze towards the other girls of the gym class, Kagome gave a sigh of relief.

"Okay girls, ye are still practicing archery, and another thing. Ye have a new student among ye. Higurashi Kagome, ye are welcomed at our school." Kaede announced, giving a warm smile to Kagome. Kagome couldn't help but return the smile. Through the other schools she's been to, she's never given any respect to the teachers or principals, but this woman was different. She was so nice; Kagome didn't have the heart to disrespect her, she acted like a grandmother.

A little time later Kaede split all the girls into pairs, and fortunately Kagome and Sango ended up partnering with each other. _UNfortunately_ the group beside them was known other than Kikyo and one of her barbies, a dark, shoulder length hair girl named Yura. Though Kagome and Sango had to laugh due to the fact that Kikyo was still wincing when she moved because of the impact of Kagome's fist into Kikyo's gut.

Kikyo turned her gaze and glared at the two beside her.

"Well if it isn't the freaks. You may have beaten me in a fight Higurashi, but you will not beat me in archery." Kikyo gave a snug look before giggling with her preppy friend.

'_We'll see about that.' _Was all Kagome thought before she gave Sango a –I have an evil plan- look, while Sango could only give a questioning look.

They were snapped out of their thoughts as Kaede told them to get ready to shoot. Sango and Yura got their bow and arrow ready, waiting for the signal from Kaede to let go. As soon as the signal was made, everyone who was up shot their arrows. The majority of the class had missed the target entirely, only shooting too short of the target. Yura was one of those people, but Sango was able to get her arrow in one of the outer circles of the target.

"Go Sango!" Kagome yelled, giving encouragement to her new friend. Sango just gave a smile happy she was able to get the arrow on the target.

The new row of people came up to place. Now it was time for Kagome and Kikyo. As they readied their arrows, Kikyo gave a smug look. Kagome could only laugh inwardly. As Kaede once again gave the signal, the arrows flew. Only something was different, of course, Kikyo's arrow made it to the target's bulls-eye, but someone else's arrow also made it to the bulls-eye as well. As everyone turned to look at the owner of the arrow, all eyes fell upon none other than…

* * *

(HAH! CLIFFIE! Nah, im just playin with ya! Back to the story)

* * *

Kagome… She just stood there, but not without one of her famous smirks.

"So Kikyo, what was it you were saying?" Kagome questioned with an all so innocent look.

"How, but… I…" Kikyo was too stunned to say anything. "Okay Higurashi! We are going to have a contest. Let's really see who the best archer here is." And with that Kikyo took another arrow, readying itself to fly. Kagome mimicked her actions. Finally they began to shoot the arrows. With every shot Kikyo and Kagome would get perfect aim.

Kikyo was overcome with rage. _'She can't beat me; I am the best archer wound, and the best miko. I will not let her get away with this! _' Kikyo was losing concentration from all her thinking, while Kagome on the other hand was in full concentration. It was coming down to their last arrow. No one realized that the rest of the gym classes were surrounding the two girls. Everyone was glued to the scene before them. Kagome and Kikyo readied their arrows, but when the arrows fired everyone held their breath wanting to know who was going to win. As everyone watched, no one was ready for what happened next. Only one arrow made it to the bulls-eye, the other made it just inside the circle. No one could believe what happened, especially when they realized whose arrow missed the target. It was none other than Kikyo…

'_N-no… how could this happen?' _Their was a long silence before the entire field roared, cheering for Kagome as she stepped forward and bowed to her many fans.

"Kagome! WAY TO GO MAN!" Yelled Sango as she gave Kagome a high five. The cheering would have gone longer if the bell hadn't rung. Kagome and Sango didn't worry much since now it was their lunch period.

They made their way to the change rooms and then with their stuff went to lunch. As soon as they found a seat outside the cafeteria at one of the picnic tables, did Sango start their conversation. But before she could utter a word, two boys came and sat next to the girls. Kagome groaned as she recognized the two boys. It was none other than the asswhole Inuyasha and his trusty sidekick hentai Miroku. Inuyasha sat next to Kagome while Miroku next to Sango.

"Oh hey guys, have you met my friend Kagome? I know you have Inuyasha but have you Miroku?" Sango asked her friend.

"Ah yes, Lady Kagome, yes I met her this morning as she and Inuyasha arrived to school this morning. It seems our Inuyasha knew her before even we did my dear Sango." Miroku replied while inching his hand towards a place a hand should never go.

"Oh really? Can you tell me- HENTAI!" Sango yelled as a very sore Miroku who was now mumbling something along the lines of 'it was worth the pain.' Sango glared at Miroku.

"Well Kagome, I guess I must now warn you of Miroku's 'possessed' hand. And get this, he's in training to become a monk."

"Oh don't worry Sango, Miroku became quite acquainted with my fist this morning… A monk huh, never would have guessed." Kagome said as she too glared at Miroku who was now trying to calm down the now very angry Sango.

"Miroku! How could you have done that to her you stupid lech!" Sango screamed. Kagome and Inuyasha groaned, knowing that Miroku would never learn form his stupidity. Thinking now would be a good time to save Miroku, she told Sango of the meeting this morning with Inuyasha, while Inuyasha could only glare at the woman beside him. Sango began laughing, saying how Inuyasha never changes.

"Oh right. Did you guys hear, Kikyo was severely burned by Kagome after first and during gym." Miroku and Inuyasha looked at Kagome stunned.

"Why Kagome, what is it you did that made Kikyo so angry?" Miroku asked, still stunned that someone actually stood up to Kikyo. Before Kagome could get a word in Sango began to retell the story of the beating and losing of Kikyo. By the end of the tail, Inuyasha and Miroku were laughing very hard, so hard they were beginning to cry.

Once everyone was calm, though no one could wipe the smiles of their faces, did Sango ask one more question.

"Kagome, where did you learn to arch like that?" Kagome's smile was immediately replaced with a shocked and sad look. This was the question she was dreading. Everyone took notice of her change of mood, especially Inuyasha.

"Umm, well my mother taught since I was a small child." Kagome replied with a small smile. But Miroku, still dazed from the many bumps on his head from Sango, asked the very wrong question.

"Well Lady Kagome, do you think your mother could teach us how to arch like that?" Kagome fought the tears back. She wouldn't cry in public, never. But it was becoming hard. While Kagome was doing this, Sango, and even Inuyasha clenched their teeth in rage before pummeling Miroku to the ground.

"Um, w-will you g-guys ex-excuse me for a mo-moment?" Kagome stammered out before grabbing her stuff and heading to the women's bathroom.

* * *

Back at the picnic table…

* * *

"Miroku! How could you do that?" Sango screamed as soon as Kagome stepped inside the school.

"Yeah, even I know when to keep my mouth shut you Jackass!" Yelled Inuyasha. He turned to Sango who was about to beat Miroku to a bloody pulp. "Sango, go find Kagome and comfort her, while I deal with the monk." Miroku whimpered in fear as Sango left, and was soon in the shadow of the great Inuyasha and his terrible fists.

* * *

After searching for a while, Sango found Kagome sitting at the base of one of the trees at the back of the school next to the parking lot. As Sango sat down next to Kagome, she saw some tears escape Kagome's eyes as they slide down her pale cheeks.

"Hey. Are you.. Alright?" Sango asked in a quiet but caring voice. Worry etched all over her face as she gazed down at her new friend. Kagome gave a bitter laugh before answering.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm sorry for walking away like that. It's just… I just remembered some memories I would rather like to forget." Kagome asked as she wiped away the remaining tears.

Sango hesitated before asking her next questions. "Does it… it have to do with your mother?" She wasn't sure if she wanted to know her answer.

'_Should I tell her? I know I only met her today, but I feel as though I can really trust, and I haven't felt that in a while.' _"Are.. Are you sure you want to know?" Kagome asked Sango with a serious face. Sango only nodded but had the same seriousness in her face.

She began her tale. "Two weeks ago, both my parents died… I just never really got over it. My little brother Souta and I were devastated when we found out… I really don't want to talk about how they died." Kagome said, as if reading Sango's mind. "And I really didn't mean to walk out like that, it's just still very hard to deal with. Please, if the guys must know, do you mind telling them, when I'm not around? Please?" Kagome asked, her eyes pleading that she would say yes.

"Of course Kagome. Though I think it would be better if the boys didn't find out at all. This will be our first real secret between the two of us, okay." Sango assured Kagome as the two gave each other a reassuring hug. "Well, how about we get back to the guys, I think now would be a good time to save Miroku." Both girls laughed as they got up and headed toward their lunch table…

* * *

A/N: Hey, I am soo sorry for not updating for awhile. I had a really bad writer's block and i also had to study for exams. Im finally starting second semester and i haven't had any homework so i thought id post this new chappie up for all you readers.  
Also, i want to thank all who reviewed my story, and i have another announcement. Any hopeless romantics and fluffy lovers, please check out my newest story, Nightmares Witness Futures. Also, if anyone is confused avout the whole school thing and how the buildings and schedules work just email me and ill try to clear that up for you as much as possible. Well, until next time, Ja ne!


	5. Kouga and the Assignment

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does. But a girl can dream! **

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Darkness Spreads**: Hey, I'm glad that you like my story, so here is the next chappie for ya!

**Dhampir72**: Thank you for checking out my story. I'm glad that I made it to your favorites! I will try to work on my tenses though, I do have a slight problem with that ;;

**Mouko-star**: Thanks for reviewing, and here is some more.

* * *

**Nekomata-17**

**Kouga and the Assignment**

Sango and Kagome made it back to the table to find Inuyasha eating his lunch, while Miroku lay unconscious on the ground.

"Um, will he be okay?" Asked Kagome as she poked at the unmoving form she was now crouching next to. Sango only waved her hand to Kagome, telling her this happened all the time. Kagome just shrugged and sat next to Sango to finish eating their lunch. Soon enough, Miroku awoke and joined the lunch group acting as if nothing ever happened. And when I say this I mean-

"HENTAI! smack Keep your hands off me Monk!" Warned a very irritated Sango. As soon as the pain on Miroku's head subsided, Sango decided it was best to leave early; she may be a punk, but she still liked being to her classes early.

"Well see ya in history, Kagome!" Sango called to her new friend as she gathered her stuff and headed to her next class.

"Yes, until we meet again, Lady Kagome." Miroku replied as he too went the same direction as Sango. He too shared the next class with Sango.

As soon as Sango and Miroku were out of sight, it was just Kagome and Inuyasha.

'_Maybe I should try to be friends with him…'_ Kagome thought, sure she and Inuyasha started off at a bad start, but maybe a friendship could come out of this.

Kagome put on one of her smiles, and walked next to Inuyasha as they headed toward the building. "So Inuyasha, what class do you have next?" She didn't have any other way to start a conversation.

"Keh, what's it to you?" That was her only response.

"Just asking." Kagome answered, her smile never wavered. Inuyasha looked at her for a minute before finally answering.

"Art… you?" Inuyasha asked, as if not caring.

"Me too, in room 919." Kagome answered. _'Does this mean he's in my art class too? Maybe… oh well…'_ "Well, see you later; I gotta head to my locker." Kagome ran into the building got to her, switching her books for her Sketch book and History binder. Then she headed up to her class. When she got here, not a lot of people were there yet, so she figured to talk to her new teacher and find a seat.

After talking to her teacher, she was told to sit wherever she liked. She sat at the corner of the room closest to the window. She just decided to wait for the bell to ring. After waiting a couple minutes, she took out her sketch book and worked on a picture she had been working on for a while. She took out her cd player as well and began listening to Green Day, 'When I come around'. She began working on the shading of the picture before her. It was of a great dragon, talons held in mid air and it wings spread behind him. In front of him lay riches. Gold that the dragon hovered over, as if protecting. His scales of his belly and shoulders shone from the glow of the gold.

So lost was Kagome that she didn't realize the ten minute warning bell had rung or that someone had moved to the empty seat beside her. She didn't realize until she felt as if she was being watched. As she looked up, she wondered if maybe Inuyasha came to join her. Instead, she came face to face with crystal blue eyes.

"Well hello there. You must be new, I'm Kouga. I'm in the art class next to this one." Kouga replied. As Kagome looked him over, she could tell that she wouldn't really like him. He wore dark blue jeans, a brown shirt, with a matching brown head band. Not too bad right? Well the thing Kagome noticed quickly was that he was wearing a jacket. It had a purple torso and white sleeves. The jacket had the letters S H on the right side of the jacket, above his heart.

'Jock…' Kagome heaved a sigh. Sure he was kind of good looking, but she could sense he had a big ego. Plus, at her old school, Jocks were not her favourite people to be around. "Well Kouga, it's really nice to meet you and all, but I'm a little busy right now… so bye." Kagome turned back to the drawing she was working on, but she soon figured out that he was not going to leave her so easily.

"Aww now, there is no need to be shy. That's why I decided to come over to you, seeing how you were just to shy to come up to me." Kagome gave her a seductive smile before continuing. "So, how about you telling me your name and then maybe going out later with me, huh?" Kagome could only stare at him with an are-you-kidding-me look.

"Umm, how about no, and, I have other plans." Was all Kagome said before once again trying to get back to her work. She was once again disturbed as she felt his arm slide around her back.

"Oh come on, you don't mean that." Kagome's hand twitched as she was ready to pummel this guy to the ground. But someone had other plans.

"Oi, she said no. So shove off wolf breath." Kagome looked up, giving a sigh of relief as Inuyasha glared at Kouga. "And anyways, you're in my seat." Before Kouga knew it, he was face down on the ground.

"Who the hell do you think you are, mutt-face! For your information, I was talking to my woman!" Kouga yelled. Before Inuyasha could shove him back to the ground, someone else beat him to it.

"Hey asshole! Who the hell do you think you are, calling me your woman! You don't even know my name for Bloody Sake! So go FUCK OFF!" Kagome was furious. Before she could hurt him further, Inuyasha picked him up and threw him into his own class room. That would be the last time they would see him for the rest of that day.

* * *

The bell rang, signaling the starting of third period classes. Kagome cursed under her breath as she made her way back to her seat. She looked over to see Inuyasha sitting next to her, working on his own picture. She continued on working on her own picture before turning to look at Inuyasha.

"Hey Inuyasha... Thanks for helping me back there…" Kagome said, giving a small smile.

"Keh... Whatever... He was in my seat." Inuyasha replied, never looking up. "Though I warn ya, stay away from him. He's bad news."

"Oh my, is the stone cold Inuyasha actually being nice?" Kagome giggled before returning to her work.

During the class, their teacher had told them that they would begin charcoal drawings tomorrow and that today they could draw whatever they liked. After a while, Kagome got a little bored and looked over at Inuyasha to see what he was drawing. The drawing was amazing. There stood a woman; her hair, shaded dark, was very long, going down past her waist, almost down to her knees. She wore a beautiful kimono. The sleeves seemed to be a dark solid colour, along with half of the kimono going past her waist. But the torso half was white with lightly drawn flowers. Even though it was black and white, you could clearly see the beauty. The women seemed to have a perfect face, with a gentle smile. But her eyes were what made her look so real. They seemed so gentle and caring, like a mother. As the woman seemed to be looking out of the picture, there was another form sharing the sheet of paper. There was an enormous dog behind her. A white dog, which had a great shaggy mane and more shaggy hair around its paws and on its tail. It bore its stainless fangs as it seemed to be landing on an unknown space after leaping. It seemed to be watching over the woman that was in front of him. It seemed to protect…

Kagome stared, amazed at the drawing before her.

"You know, you're going to catch flies if you keep it up." Kagome hadn't realized her mouth hung open in awe until she snapped it shut. Kagome looked beside her to see a smirking Inuyasha.

Kagome turned away blushing.

'_What! NO! I never blush! How is it that he can make me blush?'_ Kagome thought to herself before turning towards Inuyasha once again. "That's a really amazing picture Inuyasha.' Even though Kagome wasn't too fond of the guy, she had to give him credit on his drawing skills.

"Well, the wench actually gave me a compliment." Inuyasha put on a fake shocked face, before giving one of his famous smirks. "Well, your picture ain't so bad either."

"Well, it looks like the jerk can give a compliment back." Kagome replied with a smile.

"Keh. Whatever."

Kagome turned back to her drawing, once again listening to her Green Day CD. Inuyasha has also taken out his own CD player and was listening to his own music. His head slightly nodding to the music. Near the end of class, the teacher notified them that the upcoming Monday, everyone would have to hand in a drawing of their choice. Picture and measure.

'_Yes! I already love the class.'_ Kagome thought to herself before the bell signaling fourth period rang.

Kagome gathered her stuff and headed to her last class. History. As she was heading down the hallway, she bumped into the one person she did not want to see ever again.

'_Kikyo…'_ Kagome thought with a look of disgust.

"Well, if it ain't the freak." Kikyo gave a smug.

"What is it Barbie? That beating not hard enough for ya?" Kagome replied with her own smirk as she noticed Kikyo still wincing from the pain given to her gut.

Kikyo's face paled a bit before continuing. No sooner had it come was it gone.

"Whatever… just listen up Higurashi. I saw you hanging around _my_ Inuyasha. If you know what's good for you, you'll back off." Kikyo warned before looking Kagome over in disgust and walking off. Her fan club following close behind.

"Oooh I'm so scared." Kagome replied sarcastically, knowing Kikyo heard her before continuing down the hall to her history class.

She entered her class, introducing herself to the teacher and sat down in a desk near the back, next to a window, waiting for the official bell for classes rang. She was still quite mad about her encounter with Kikyo. She could hang out with Inuyasha if she wanted to.

'Well, it's not like I actually want to hang out with him. It's strange; he was acting so nice in art. Feh, it was probably just a fluke.' "Fucking bitch." Kagome muttered to herself as the bell rang.

"Who?" Kagome turned to find Sango in the seat beside her. Along with Miroku in the seat behind Sango and Inuyasha behind Kagome.

"Oh hey guys, I didn't realize you guys came in." Kagome replied. She was so lost in thought; she hadn't realized they were there.

Sango just gave a smile before asking again. "So who was it that you were cursing?"

"Kikyo." Kikyo was disgusted just by thinking of her.

"Boy, you'd think she'd leave you be after what you did this morning. Man, now that was a show." Miroku commented. Slowly inching his hand away from him.

"Wait, how do you- Hentai!" Sango yelled while whacking Miroku on the head. Kagome and Inuyasha could only sweat drop anime style.

"As I was saying… glare how do you know what exactly happened?" Sango asked, keeping an eye on Miroku's hand.

"Well, we meant to tell you, but Inuyasha and I have the same gym period as you. We saw the whole thing. But tell me Kagome, what did Kikyo say this time?" As Kagome was about to answer Miroku's question, the teacher had asked for everyone's attention. Now the four really didn't care for their other classes, but history was one of their favorites.

"I tell ya after school." She whispered to them before turning her attention to the front of the class.

Mr. Tengelis stood at the front of the class. (okay I'm actually using my English teacher form last year cuz he is my favourite teacher, and history is my favourite class as well… well besides English. Anyways, back to the story.)

"Kay class. We have a project we are starting now." Groans came from the class before he continued. "Yeah yeah, well get over it. I have to teach you something in order to get paid. But since you all are going to die if I make it too difficult, I decided to make it a little more different." He laughed a little at his own joke. "Well, this doesn't really follow the history subject, but I want you to research and find a legend that you find interesting. You will be in pairs, and no group can have the same legend as another." He picked up a folder, opening it up and looking at the contents. "Now I have taken the liberty of picking your partners for ya!" Replied Mr. Tengelis, with enthusiasm, groans following after. "Oh you'll live. Okay, well I'll post this up on the board and whenever you want, you can check who you will be partnered with. Now, for this project…" Mr. Tengelis went on discussing what was needed for the assignment. What was mandatory and what was optional. They the time he was done, it was ten minutes before the bell.

"Well okay, we still have ten minutes to go, so now I will let you see who your partner is and will give some time to get to know one another!" Mr. Tengelis called sitting at his desk.

Everyone got up to see who was with who. When Kagome got up there, she really hoped that she was with Sango. She put her finger at the top of the list. Running her finger down the paper, she looked for her name. Name after name passed before she found her name. She looked to the name next to hers…

'_Shit.'_ The name next to hers was non other than…

Inuyasha.

* * *

Kagome returned to her desk, sitting sideways so her back was against the wall/window with her arms crossed over her chest. As Sango returned, she didn't look too thrilled either. Before Kagome could ask what was up, Sango spoke.

"I'm with the lecher…" Kagome tried to hold back a giggle. Not only was she trying not to laugh at Sango's face. But she looked to see Miroku with a smile on his.

"Well, my dear, Lady Sango. It looks to be that you and I will be partners for this assignment." Miroku said with a glint in his eye. "And you remember what the teacher said. He wants up to get to know each other." Miroku slithered his hand, but was smacked away by Sango.

"Don't even think about it Monk." Sango replied with a death glare that made Miroku swallow nervously. "So Kagome, who are you with?"

Immediately Kagome's smile turned into a frown.

"Dammit… Why did I get stuck with the wench?" Eyes turned to see Inuyasha with his arms crossed, slouching in his chair.

"Well I'm not too happy with it either but we had better get used to it." Kagome replied her eyes shut in frustration. _'Great, not only do I have him in most of my classes, but now I have to be his partner… great.'_

Their ten minutes were up and then bell rang. Everyone packed up their stuff and headed out of the class. Kagome headed to her locker, grabbing all her books and leather jacket before heading outside. When she got to her bike, she was met with Sango, Miroku and a very grumpy Inuyasha.

"Hey Kag. You still up for pizza?" Sango asked, getting her own helmet on. It looks like Miroku had their own bikes as well. Sango had a Magenta bike with black flames running from the front towards the back. Miroku's had the same pattern except his was purple with black flames. It seemed the four of them though all had the same type of bike. Honda CBR 1000 RR. (I don't know much of bikes, but his is my favourite style. Don't like it. Get over it. )

"You bet." Kagome answered, getting on her own bike.

"I don't see why the wench has to come." Everyone turned to look at Inuyasha, obviously.

"Well get over it already Inuyasha. She's coming." Sango glared at Inuyasha. "Besides, it's good to have another girl around here. It's not easy to just hang out with guys." Sango gave Kagome a smile before signaling her it was time to go.

"Yes Inuyasha, you do not need to be so hostile toward Lady Kagome." Miroku replied.

"You only say that because it gives you another ass to grope." Inuyasha growled out. Getting ready to head out. Before Miroku could say anything, the other three were already starting up their bikes. Miroku soon followed.

They headed to the small pizza shop. As soon as they secured their bikes they headed in and grabbed a booth. Kagome next to Sango, Miroku across from Sango and Inuyasha across from Kagome. As they ate, they went o discussing what they would do for their history projects.

"So, where will we find a good legend?" Sango asked biting into her pepperoni pizza. "And no Miroku, I am going no where near your house. The last time I went, you were unconscious and I was furious." Sango added after swallowing her pizza bit.

"Well I may be able to help with that." Everyone turned to Kagome curiously. "Well see, I live at the Sunset Shrine. My grandfather is always saying how he has all these stories and that we should read them more. So if you guys like, after this we can go up to my house and check it out. What do you think?"

"Wow, that's cool Kagome. And yeah, if it's okay with your grandfather, we can check it out." Sango answered.

"Yes, we are very grateful, but as Sango said, will it be okay with your grandfather?" Miroku asked.

"Are you kidding? The old goat loves it when people come asking for legends!" Kagome laughed. _'Gramps loves attention.'_

They continued eating, having a conversation to get to know each other. When the pizza was almost done, the girls enjoyed themselves by watching Miroku and Inuyasha fight over the last pizza. Of course Inuyasha coming out as the victor.

"Well, since everyone's done, let's get his assignment over and done with." Inuyasha said, pushing Miroku out of the booth so he could get up.

"Oh come on Inuyasha, you could be a little nice." Miroku stated, only getting one of Inuyasha's famous 'Feh's'.

* * *

They all set off towards the Shrine, with Kagome in the lead. As the parked into the shrine parking lot, they made their way towards the house.

"Kay guys, I just gotta let my Gramps know that I'm home that we will be using his scrolls." As Kagome entered the house, she was hit with a force that sent her butt first into the floor.

"Kagome! I had the greatest day today! And we won a game today!" Came a voice from the very excited dark haired boy. Kagome could only laugh at the boys antics.

"Hey squirt. I'm glad you had a good day. Sorry I missed your game." Kagome said as she struggled to sit up with the boy on her chest hugging her back.

"It's okay, but today I got 3 goals in!" Souta exclaimed with a smile on his face as he clung to his sister.

"Way to go, but can you let go so I can get up?" Kagome said, still laughing at he kid as she gave him a light squeeze, and then letting him go. As they both got up, Souta finally noticed the three people with very confused faces, standing behind his sister.

"Hey Sis? Um... Who are they?" Souta whispered to his sister.

"Don't worry Souta." Kagome whispered back. She turned her friends while ushering Souta in front of her. "Souta, these are my friends. Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha." Kagome said, gesturing to each person. "And guys, this is my kid brother, Souta."

"Hello. So you are on a soccer team? So is my little brother. His name's Kohaku." Sango said as she smiled down at the small boy.

"Kohaku? Hey I know him! That's what I meant to tell you Sis, I met Kohaku at school and found out we were both on the same soccer team. Sango, could you say hi to him for me?" Souta asked.

"Will do." Sango answered.

"Hey Souta? Where's Gramps at?" Kagome looked to her brother.

"Oh, he had to go to the doctors. He kept complaining about having a sore back. He said he'd be back in about half an hour."

"Oh okay squirt, thanks." Kagome told her brother while ruffling his hair. "Well guys, we can head to the Shrine house and look for some scrolls. Souta, if Gramps comes home before we come back in, just tell him we've gone to read some of the scrolls." Kagome said waving at Souta as she ushered everyone out of the house.

Once they were outside, Kagome led them around the Shrine grounds to the Shrine house. As Kagome slid the doors open, they came face to face with an enormous table with many scrolls and books laid neatly on top.

"Well this is it. Your welcome to look around, but I do ask that you treat these scrolls gently. They've been in my family for ages." Kagome warned as she walked down the steps leading to the table.

"No need to worry Lady Kagome, we will be very gentle with these scrolls." Miroku assured with one of his handsome smiles.

"Yes Kagome, we will be very careful, we don't want you getting into any trouble." Sango added.

Miroku and Sango looked through the scrolls together, as Kagome and Inuyasha did the same.

"Hey Inuyasha." Kagome called as she laid out a scroll. "Come look at this will ya."

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked in his gruff voice as he peered over Kagome's shoulder.

Kagome continued to look down at the scroll and its contents. She began talking, her eyes never leaving the page. "Since I was a child, I was always told of a story that tells of The Shikon no Tama. Have you heard of it?" Kagome asked, finally looking up into Inuyasha's face.

"I remember something about it. Wasn't it shattered into millions of pieces?" Inuyasha asked, now getting interested in the legend.

"Yup. It was said that a young girl, a miko actually, was sent into the past and met a Hanyou who was pinned to a tree. After he was set free, they found out that she had the Shikon no Tama in her body, but then it was cut out by a centipede demon. They soon get it back, only to get it stolen again. This time by a crow demon. When trying to kill it, the miko accidentally broke the jewel. So the two of them set off, looking for the pieces of the jewel and they meet people on the way. Two demons, a Demon Slayer and a Monk. They soon discover that they have to destroy a great evil… it goes on and on of how there travels went. What do you think? Would you like to do this legend? Of course there are two other legends behind this one. So we may have to use those as well." Kagome said rubbing the back of her neck.

"Feh, sure." Inuyasha said turning his head away from Kagome.

"Okay then. Well can you help me bring these scrolls in?" Kagome asked as she grabbed three scrolls from the table. Inuyasha turned and grabbed two of them. "Thanks."

"S'okay." Was the only reply she got.

Kagome turned to check on Miroku and Sango. "Hey, how are you guys doing over there."

Sango and Miroku walked over to Kagome and Inuyasha with a scroll held firmly but gently in Miroku's hand. "Well Kagome we had found this scroll about this Miko by the name of Midoriko. But then we heard you talking, and we weren't sure if you were doing this one or not." Sango said.

"Well actually Sango, we are using one that is related to it, but you can use that one if you like." Kagome said.

"Cool, thanks." Replied Sango.

"Well we had better get inside, my grandfather should be home by now. I need to make sure that we can use these, but I doubt he will let you borrow, so you may have to come here to do your assignment, okay?" Kagome asked.

"This is no problem Kagome. We would be glad to work on it here." Answered Miroku.

"Well alright. Well let's go in now." Kagome said leading the way out of the Shrine house, leading the way to her own house.

As Kagome reached the door she could hear Gramps talking to Souta about one of his famous stories. As she and the others walked in she began calling to her grandfather.

"Hey, Gramps? I need to talk to you." Kagome called as she made her way to the kitchen. She turned to face the others first. "You guys are welcome to wait in the living room. Just follow the noises of my brother playing on his video games." As the others agreed to do so, and turned to walk into the living room, Kagome continued her trek to the kitchen. There she was face to face with her grandfather. "Hey gramps."

"Well hello Kagome. Souta told me how you and some others were going to read some scrolls. You know, it's nice to hear that young kids these days are willing to spend some time concentrating on reading about times before their own." Gramps would have continued if Kagome hadn't spoken up.

"Well Gramps, we have am assignment to do for school and we need to do a legend, so it's okay with you if my friends and I use them?" Kagome asked as she watched her grandfather make tea for himself.

"Why of course it's fine, I just don't want them leaving the grounds you hear?" Gramps warned before returning to his tea.

"Okay, thanks Gramps!" Kagome said, giving a kiss on her grandfathers' cheek before heading to the living room.

She saw her friends talking to her brother and Inuyasha actually playing a video game against her brother.

"Hey guys, it is alright with Gramps that we use the scrolls, but you're going to have to use them here okay?" Kagome said, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Yes, okay. Thank you so much for letting us do this Kagome." Sango said walking up to her and giving her a friendly hug. "But right now it's getting late. I have to go home soon or my dad and brother will worry."

"I as well have to go. But thank you for these scrolls." Miroku said, holding her hands in his. "Beautiful Kagome, you are very kind and-" Before Miroku could finish, he was dragged out the door by Sango.

"Bye Kag, see ya at school tomorrow!" Called Sango as she and Miroku headed toward the Shrine parking lot.

Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha who was now just getting up from the floor.

"Thanks Inuyasha, for playing with me." Souta said as he looked up at Inuyasha. "Keh, no problem kid, my cousin has lots of games just like you, I should have him come over dome time." Inuyasha said as he walked towards the door.

"Well, see ya at school tomorrow." Kagome said to Inuyasha as he was walking out the door.

"Yeah, see ya tomorrow Kagome." Was his reply as he also headed to the parking lot.

'_Huh? Did he just call me by my name?'_ Kagome thought to herself. _'Maybes he's not as bad as I had thought. To be honest, he is kinda cute.'_ Kagome surprised herself with that thought but didn't bother to argue with herself. Kagome closed the door and walked into the living room to find Souta looking at her.

"Is it alright to change now?" Souta asked. As Kagome nodded her head, the two of them removed their spells so that they were in their Hanyou from.

Kagome sighed. "That's better." She waked upstairs. She would have to get changed in a few hours.

* * *

As time passed, it was almost ten thirty before she got ready.

She undressed herself as she grabbed another out fit. A black leather outfit.

First were the pants. Tight leather pants that fit her figure nicely. Next was the shirt. It was a sleeveless black shirt that had a wide v-neck that showed much cleavage. The hem of the shirt stopping just below her breasts, showing much of her stomach. She had leather wraps around her palms and wrists, and leather cords tied on her upper arms. Last of the outfit was the boots. Leather, knee high, high heeled books. Next were the weapons. A pair of Sais secured at either sides of her waist.

She was ready.

Still in her Hanyou from, she walked to her window. Making sure no one saw her, she escaped into the night…

* * *

* * *

**A/N: Hey, what's happening to everyone! I only got three reviews for my last chapter! Please, I need reviews people. I need you people so I have a reason to write. Please R&R!**

**Well for those readers who did review. I have updated, and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter!**


	6. Children and Suspisions

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Rumiko Takahashi sniff sniff ;; Sadly. The real owner of Inuyasha is Rumiko Takahashi!

A/N: I am SOOO sorry for not updating sooner! I had a huge writer's block about where I wanted to go with this story! I am finally over it! YAY! So, without further a due… here is the long awaited chapter.

Nekomata-17

* * *

The dark form raced through the shadows, on the roof tops, running above the homes of the sleeping people of Tokyo before jumping into the dark night. Finally, the form took a rest on a lone gargoyle above the city's largest church. Silently, the shadow waited… listening to everything. Finally, there it was… the screaming.

"Well, well, well." The man, obviously a rapist, said. "Look what we have here." He pushed a young brunette woman against the alley wall before pushing himself against the girl. She screamed, yelling at him to stop. No, he wouldn't let her go… not until he had his fun...

He grabbed her hands, pushing them on either side of the girls head, using his built body to hold her form against the wall. The woman could already feel something pushing against her gut which made her wince on disgust. The man liked how he was getting a reaction. He gave a hideous smirk before dipping his head and slowly dragging his tongue along her neck, making the woman scream, even more disgusted, before the rapist bit down on her neck, causing the woman to scream loudly in pain while the man smirked at his efforts. The rapist's victim stopped struggling, knowing it was futile. Slowly he began to wonder his hands, but before he could get any further, he found himself thrown against the far wall of the alley. The woman slumped to the ground, trying hard to gather her thoughts. She struggled to lift her head, weak from fighting her enemy. In front of her, she could barely make out a second form in front of her…

"Who the **_fuck_** are you!" The rapist yelled. The form suddenly came into the moonlit alley, out of the darkness. "_W-what_ are you!" The rapist looked to see a woman in leather, her hair seemed to reach her back, but something was atop of her head, but the man couldn't make it out since he could only really see her silhouette, but were they ears? He didn't know. He was soon shaken out of his thoughts when the woman spoke…

"Me? The name's Nekomata, and I'm your worst nightmare." Before the man could do anything, he was lifted into the air and was once again thrown against the wall. The Silhouetted woman grabbed the rapist and lifted him up, slowly she lifted her clawed hand… no one could hear the screaming… not even the almost-violated woman who had made her escape minutes before the screaming.

* * *

Kagome walked down the stairs wearing a black happy shirt. It had a pink bunny with blue out lining it, it wiped away a tear with its right paw, underneath it in white letters said, 'You suck and that's sad' (That's my desktop picture… I so need a shirt like it….. Time to go shopping! .. Just kidding… ill go later!) Also wearing black shorts that went down just below the knees with chains on them and a design on the back, she also threw on her favourite Ankh necklace and many bracelets. She then threw on her boots before heading to the kitchen.

"Morning, Squirt." She ruffled her little brother's hair, being aware of his ears, before making some microwave ramen for herself. "Morning, Ane." Was the response she got.

"Kagome, you shouldn't eat that stuff for breakfast you know… you deserve a healthy breakfast…" Kagome drowned out her Gramps' voice as she grabbed her bowl and took it to the living room. She had gotten up early and had enough time to watch the news before heading to school. She turned on the television to check out the news.

_Kasumi Hayaku here with today's news, a man was found today in an alley way down Cherii Street. Officials have stated that not only has this man been critically hurt, but he is also a criminal of the law... a rapist police have been trying to track down for ages…_ "Oh my… I wonder who did that… not that it was a bad thing..." Gramps said as he sat on the rocking chair.

"I have no idea..." Kagome replied as she got up to put her dish away. Her eyes gave a knowing twinkle as she put on her jacket, grabbed her bag and helmet and headed out the door.

* * *

When she got to school she was met with her a familiar face.

"Kagome! Hey!" Sango ran up to Kagome. She wore some baggy cut up pants with a no sleeve black t-shirt that said 'I'm busy, you're ugly, have a nice day' with a smiley on it (I have a key chain like that! ). As usual she had her hair in a high ponytail and magenta eye shadow.

"Hey my fellow punk rocker, how are ya?" Kagome asked as she walked towards her friend.

"Meh… so n' so…." Sango looked a little pissed, and Kagome could already guess what happened.

"Let me guess... the lecher is around here somewhere..." Kagome said with a slight giggle in her voice.

"Unfortunately….. But about yesterday, thanks for letting us use some of your scrolls; they can be of some real use for our project." Sango said, her gloomy mood gone.

"Hey no prob… well come on, we'd better get to class." The two girls headed for their fist class.

Their classes seemed to go by quite quickly until finally lunch time arrived.

Did you hear about that man on the news this morning? I find it amazing!" Sango said as she and Kagome sat at the picnic table eating their lunches.

"Why Sango, I did. What about you Inuyasha?" Miroku asked as he sat down across from Sango, Inuyasha across from Kagome.

"Feh, yeah I did. About time someone did something around here." Inuyasha ate his lunch while the others talked.

"What about you Kagome?" Sango looked at Kagome.

"Yeah, I heard about it… I don't see why you're making such a big deal about it though; bad guys get captured all the time." Kagome said while shrugging and continued to eat her food. Sango looked a little stunned.

"What do you mean? This kinda thing doesn't usually happen… plus, this guy was critically hurt!"

"Oh, well where I lived stuff like that happened all the time… its nothing really surprising is all…" Kagome left it at that before finishing the rest of her lunch. Soon the bell rang for them to go to class.

Kagome walked towards her art class, passing a glaring Kikyo before reaching her destination. She sat in her desk and was finishing a drawing that she was doing while listening to System of a Down. Unknowingly, Inuyasha had entered the class and looked upon the drawing that she was making.

The drawing was of a small young girl in a blue Yukata. On it were cherry blossom branches. The young girl herself had white silver hair that went down to the small of her back, her eyes shone gold with a hint of silver. Her eyes were gentle and she had a cheery smile. Her hair blew softly in the breeze. Calligraphy bordered the bottom. It spelled out _Sakura._

Inuyasha looked down at the drawing. 'Wow, she's pretty good…' Kagome finally felt a presence beside her. She looked up to see Inuyasha beside her drawing his own picture.

The day went pretty fast until finally school was over. The four said their goodbyes and raced to their separate homes.

* * *

Kagome entered the shrine parking lot, and entered the house. "I'm home!"

Souta came running into the room. "Hey sis! Ayame called!"

Kagome looked shocked at her little brother. "W-what? What did she say?" As soon as she said this, a honking was heard from outside. She ran out the door to the parking lot, when suddenly she was pelted by two objects… or should I say people.

"Mommy!" Came two voices. Kagome looked down to see two children hugging her torso.

"Shippo! Bunza! Oh my Kami!" Kagome grabbed the two children and hugged them tightly.

"They just couldn't wait to see you!" A woman with fiery red hair in pig tails and green eyes said as she helped Kagome off the ground. Kagome could only hug the two boys in her arms. One little boy, Shippo, had red hair tight in a puffy ponytail and green eyes, while the other boy, Bunza, had short brown hair down to his shoulders and brown eyes.

"I missed you guys so much!" Kagome looked down at the two boys then at Ayame "Come on, let's go inside, we'll talk there." As they entered the house, Kagome took down her disguise, Ayame and the two boys quickly followed. Ayame didn't look that differently, she being a wolf youkai, but the boys looked differently... Shippo's ears became pointed, he had paws instead of hands and feet, and had a bushy fox tail. Bunza's ears became feline above his head. Paws were replaced and he had brown fur, to finish off his form with a curled lynx tail.

"Mommy, we missed you so much!" Shippo exclaimed as he hugged his adoptive mother. "Me too!" Cried Bunza.

"Well now you're here… don't worry." Kagome looked lovingly at her adoptive boys she accepted about two years ago. It turns out that Kagome had Ayame baby-sit while her and Souta settled in at the shrine. "Thanks again for watching them Ayame, it meant a lot."

"Meh. No problem anything for a cousin, they were peaches.. except for the whole wanting to see you bit." Ayame joked.

"Still thank you… their rooms are already set up upstairs across from my room. Do you wish to stay the night?" Kagome got everyone a drink before settling down in a chair.

"Well if you don't mind. I need a rest from driving." Ayame replied. "Actually I could do for a nap right now anyway. And don't worry, I know where the guest room is, I'll lead myself." And with that Ayame went upstairs.

"Shippo! Bunza!" Souta came running into the room to see the two boys. When called, both boys excitedly jumped onto Souta. Kagome laughed.

"Souta, why don't you bring them upstairs and play with your video games." Kagome suggested with a gentle smile.

"Alright sis." Souta took the boys upstairs.

"I think I'll call Sango." Kagome said to herself as she headed toward the phone.

ring ring

Kagome waited until Someone picked up.

"Hello?" Came a boy's voice.

"Hi. Is Sango there?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah hold on." The voice left and was replaced by a females voice.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sango, its Kag. Guess what?" Kagome asked.

"Oh hey Kagome. What?" Sango replied.

"Well remember the two boys I told you I adopted? That I left with a cousin of mine? Well they just came in! I'm so happy!" Exclaimed Kagome.

"Really? That's great! I cant wait to meet them!"

"Well that's why I called , I wanted to know if you wanted to come over for a little while."

"Yeah sure! When do you want me over?"

"Well now's good."

"Okay, see ya in a bit!" And with that Sango hung up.

Kagome hung up the phone and raced up stairs. She entered Souta's room to find the boys playing a racing game on the television, and so far, Souta was winning.

"Hey boys?" The three children looked up to Kagome. "I need you guys to put on your concealments, a friend of mine is coming to meet you guys. So come on, put them on."

Kagome left the room in the process putting up her concealment spell and went down stairs to watch some television before Sango arrived. After a while of flipping channels, the door rang. Kagome opened the door and was greeted by Sango.

"Hey Kags!" Sango chirped as she stepped into Kagome's house.

"Hey, the boys are upstairs. C'mon, I want you to meet them!" Kagome said when suddenly she realized that Sango wasn't alone. Beside her was a seemingly eleven year old boy by the looks of it. He had short dark brown hair tied in a small high ponytail, and brown eyes. Sango seemed to had noticed Kagome's distraction and felt stupid for not introducing.

"Right, well first I would like you to meet my younger brother Kohaku. Kohaku, this is Souta's older sister Kagome." Sango gave an apologetic smile for not doing it earlier. Kagome just shook her head laughing and smiled at Kohaku. He was dressed in a navy blue t-shirt with a cartoon grim reaper on it. He also wore baggy black shorts and black skater shoes.

Kagome quickly put out her hand for Kohaku to shake.

"Why hello there Kohaku. It's a pleasure to meet you." Kohaku smiled back while shaking her hand.

"Yeah it's really nice to meet you too. Is Souta home?" Kohaku asked, taking beck his hand.

"Yup. C'mon, I'll show you where his room is." Kagome climbed up the stairs with Sango and Kohaku close behind. They entered Souta's room to find three boys playing. Souta quickly looked up to see his sister and their new guests.

"Hey sis. Kohaku, hey!" Souta raced to Kohaku and pulled him towards the video games where they excitedly began to talk and play the games.

"Okaasan? Who's your friend Okaasan?" Asked Bunza as he and Shippo stood next to their mother. Kagome smiled warmly as she crouched down and hugged her two sons before turning them to face Sango.

"Boys, this is my friend Sango from school. Sango, I would like you to meet my two sons, Bunza," She indicated to the boy with brown hair. "And Shippo." She indicated the boy with red hair.

Sango smiled as she crouched down; eye level to the two ten year old boys (they are still short). "Why hello. As your mother said, I'm Sango. It's a pleasure to meet you two." She stretched out her hand for the boys to take. Shippo and Bunza looked up to their mother who nodded to them to go forward, before shaking Sango's hand.

"Can we go play with Souta and Kohaku now?" Asked Shippo. When Kagome nodded, the two ten year old boys raced to Souta and their new friend as they continued playing games.

Sango and Kagome both got up from their crouching positions.

"Your boys are so cute, Kagome." Sango said as she watched the boys play.

"Yeah, they are. Well they're gonna be preoccupied for a while, so why don't we head to my room." The two girls made their way across the hall to Kagome's own room. A Sango walked in, she couldn't help but gawk at it. The room was pitch black with hot pink trimming, but the walls could be barely seen with all the pictures, posters and drawings on her wall. Pinned to the walls were pictures of bands, Blink 182, Linkin Park, Evanescence, The Used, My Chemical Romance, and so much more. Beside them were pictures of Kagome and her family, some of them goofy pictures with her brother, sticking out their tongues, and the rest were drawings done by Kagome herself.

"Wow… Kagome, your room is so cool." As Sango examined a little more carefully, in the center of the room, against the wall was her bed, with hot pink covers, and black sheets and pillows. Beside that was a black dresser with a guitar case leaning against it. The guitar case was in the shape of a coffin, grey, with pictures of skulls on it. Sango smirked before racing and jumping on Kagome's bed, soon hearing her friend's laughter.

"Glad you like it." Kagome sat next to Sango on the bed after turning on her radio to her favourite station, 89X ( okay, I don't know if they can really get that station.. please bear with me… and also, 89X is the best station ) Sango nodded her head once with a satisfied smile.

"A punk girl, with a pink and black room, who listens to 89X. You may be a good friend after all." Kagome laughed.

"Oh, I'm so glad I exceeded your expectations, my lady" Kagome replied sarcastically, blowing her head, earning a laugh from Sango.

As Sango continued to gaze around the room, her eyes fell upon the picture of Kagome, Souta, Bunza, Shippo, and two adults that Sango guessed were Kagome's parents. _' I do wonder what happened to them… maybe someday Kagome will tell me… but until then…'_ "Hey Kagome, how did you end up adopting Shippo and Bunza?" Sango looked towards Kagome who gave a sad smile.

"Well, where I used to live, there were a lot of gangs. One night, about three years ago, I decided to go for a walk…"

* * *

Flash back

* * *

Kagome walked down the barren street. Although it looked deserted, you could hear the dogs barking, people yelling, and the sound of smashing glass once in a while. The sounds of the gangs… _'Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to come out after all…'_ Kagome thought to herself. She had snuck out of the house when no one knew. She was about to turn back, when she suddenly heard yelling… but it wasn't the usual yelling one would hear… I was a child's voice. _'What the hell?'_ Kagome raced towards the voice down an alley. There she saw two tall figures. Right away she recognized them. Hiten and Maten… The Thunder Brothers Gang. The men didn't notice her, for they had their backs towards her. As Kagome tried to peer around them from the garbage bin she was hiding behind, she could see two smaller forms. One seemed to be standing, guarding the low crouched figure behind it. Hiten laughed as he walked towards the small children, and before Kagome could think things through. She was already standing in front of the children, raising her fist to Hitan and Maten. The men glanced at each other, before bursting into laughter.

"So brother, this bitch thinks she can stand in our way. Huh?" Hiten bellowed. His piercing red eyes gazed on Kagome.

"We'll have to teach her a lesson then won't we brother…" Maten replied, getting ready to attack Kagome.

Kagome smirked before grabbing the two small figures behind her and jumping over the men. From behind she was able to kick them into the garbage bins. Take that you assholes." Kagome knew she had to get out of there and quick. Before then men could get back up, she was already half way down the street.

* * *

End Flashback

* * *

"I got back to my house, and tucked them into bed. In the morning, they told me how they were orphans living on the street. After begging my parents, they were able to stay. After a while, they began calling me momma… soon it stuck, and then when I turned sixteen, my mother let me adopt them" Kagome finished her story.

Sango sat there for a minute, absorbing all the information that was just given. "Wow…" was all she could muster.

After a few hours, it was time for Sango and her brother to go.

Kagome, Souta and the two sons stood on the porch, waving at Sango and Kohaku as they headed home. After Kagome closed the door, she sent Souta and her sons to bed, telling Shippo and Bunza that she would up to sing them a song.

After making sure the boys were comfy in their bed, she asked them what they wanted her to sing.

"Okaasan, can you sing the whiskey song?" Asked Bunza

"Yeah, Okaasan, Whiskey Lullaby! It's so pretty." Shippo piped in.

"Oh, alright." Kagome replied, laughing gently as she gazed at her two sons. "Well here goes…" She took a breath before singing.

"_She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette  
She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget  
We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind  
Until the night _

The eyes of the two boys began to close as Kagome continued to sing.

_He put __that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away her memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees  
We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that said I'll love her till I die  
And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby _

The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself  
For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath  
She finally drank her pain away a little at a time  
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind  
Until the night She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away his memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees  
We found her with her face down in the pillow  
Clinging to his picture for dear life  
We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby

As soon as Kagome finished singing, the two boys were already fast asleep. Giving them each a kiss on their forehead, she walked to the door, and slowly closed it before heading to her own room…

* * *

The dark figure raced through the night, once smelling the distinct scent of Bear Youkai. Kagome followed the scent, and sure enough, on the roof top was a bear youkai. He was on all fours as he got ready to tear through the flesh of the victim bellow him. Kagome raced as fast as she could to reach the demon before it killed.

The bear youkai looked at his prize bellow him… it was against the boss's orders to kill, but it looked so, enticing… he opened his jaw, bringing it down to the unconscious woman's throat. But before he could taste the blood beneath her skin, he was thrown back, off the building.

"When will your kind learn… live the innocent alone." Kagome called towards the bear youkai. It seemed to change its mind and ran. Kagome took a quick glance before making sure the woman was alright before hunting down the killer. _'What the hell?'_ The girl, it was the same girl she saved the other night! Kagome was stunned. She reached down to make sure the girl had no injuries when she suddenly felt a cold, sharp object under her chin.

"Get away from her…" growled a gruff voice. Kagome quickly jumped back, ready to attack her intruder. The man before her… or demon… stood before her, protecting the woman on the ground. "What's wrong, couldn't find a decent meal, so came after her instead?" The man wore a red haori and yokata, he had silver hair going down to the middle of his back, golden eyes, and two dog ears were perched on his head. He still held the giant sword in his hand.

Kagome was stunned. She was the one protecting the girl, and now this guy thought that she had done this. "Hey jackass! If you would have gotten here sooner, you would have saw then demon that tried to kill her!" Before she could the guy a time to react, she jumped from the roof tops and went after the bear demon. Obviously, the guy in the red knew the girl… something in his eyes said it… Kagome figured that now she was safe, that she could go after that demon.

Something didn't settle right with her… sure some demons and humans went after others… but what was the chance that it would be the same girl… it just didn't sound right.

Kagome continued to follow the scent until she came to a warehouse. She looked down.. It looked deserted. She was about to jump down to get a closer look when she saw the bear youkai in human form walk out with another man. They seemed to be in a deep conversation… now Kagome knew foe sure something was wrong… and that the girl she saved could be in more danger now…

* * *

A/N: Okay, im sooooooo sorry for not updating. Between writing, and continuously losing the outline to this story… ive been to lazy to actually write it.. but now I have!

**EVILNESS13:** Thankyou!

**Siyaki:** Hey little sis! Thanks for checking out my story, if you wanna know if kag and inu hook up, then keepo reading. im evil

**Roxy wants to beat you:** Im soo happy that you loved my story! No one has sent me a review like that, im touched!

**Inuyasha's hun:** I personally love stories where Kagome goes punk, I just couldn't resist

**InuB:** I will!

**xXFoolishXx:** im glad you like my story, and thanks for the review

**jojo:** I will try to update again as soon as I can.

**Rebecca:** everything will be unfolded in time I sound all wise and stuff hehe!

I got a lot of reviews on this chapter thankyou to all who reviewed, and please, let me know what you think of this chapter .


	7. Surprises

Disclaimer: I so not, repeat, do NOT own Inuyasha. He belongs to none other than Rumiko Takahashi. Although I will admit that I REALLY want Inuyasha to be mine! sobs anyways… umm… yeah '

Nekomata-17

A/N: Okay, I am SOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating sooner. Everything has been busy and also, I've just been too lazy ' Sorry again! And now, I just finished exams and now I have the whole summer to write! YAY! Anyways, I'm kinda glad schools done with, NO MORE FRIGID' HOMEWORK!

* * *

Chapter 6

Last time…

Kagome continued to follow the scent until she came to a warehouse. She looked down... It looked deserted. She was about to jump down to get a closer look when she saw the bear youkai in human form walk out with another man. They seemed to be in a deep conversation… now Kagome knew foe sure something was wrong… and that the girl she saved could be in more danger now…

* * *

Now…

After observing the men, she decided she wasn't going to do anything rash. She would wait for the right moment. For now, she took one last whiff of the scent, to make sure she remembered it, and began to head home.

'I wonder if that woman is okay…' She thought back to the demon that she saw. He didn't seem evil. Her instincts told her that he wasn't evil, and over the years she has learned to trust what her instincts told her. One thing bugged her though… those eyes… they seemed so familiar… she shook away her thoughts, continuing to leap from roof top to roof top to get home quicker.

She slipped into her room and quickly got changed into some pajamas. As soon as she was dressed, she opened her door and tip toed to the one across the hall from her own room. Slowly, she opened the door, careful not to let it creek. Her gaze softened as she spotted both her sons in their beds, their chests rising up and down as they snored softly. She quietly walked into the room, giving each a kiss on the forehead before exiting the room. As quietly as she did before, she began to close the door, softly whispering "I love you" before closing the door completely and heading back to her own room.

* * *

Kagome slowly opened her eyes as a stream of sunlight shone across her face. She groaned as she grabbed her pillow, pulling it over her face. Too bad she didn't hear the door open, when suddenly she felt two heavy objects fall on her stomach. She gasped, whipping the pillow off her head and laughed as she found two pairs of eyes looking back at her. Shippo and Bunza both gave innocent smiles.

"It's time to get up Okaa-san!" Shippo said with a grin, while Bunza just giggled.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going!" Kagome said, laughing in return. The two boys scurried of there beds, and Kagome could only laugh when all she say were two tails scurrying away.  
She was still chuckling when she went into the bathroom to have a shower and so on. When she stepped out, she went straight to her closet and picked out a black shirt that said "My Teenage Bullshit has a Body Count" along with a pair of Black faded jeans with chains hanging all down the sides, slightly jingling when she walked. (A/N: my friend has a pair of jeans. She came in late for our fist period class, and all you hear is jingling when she walked in. I found it quite amusing, and she was trying not to laugh. This is for you Liz! ) She grabbed her shoulder bag that had Jack Skelington's head on the flap, before heading downstairs for breakfast. "Ayame! You didn't have to make breakfast!" The said person turned away fro the stove giving a toothy grin.

"It's no problem! Besides, Gramps was telling me you're too lazy to cook things in the morning." She snickered while also winking at Kagome "So I figured I would make something."

She made Kagome sit down, then handing a plate of eggs and toast on the table in front of her. Kagome looked across the table and smiled at her brother and two sons as they ate their breakfast, before diving into her own. She almost didn't notice Ayame coming to the table with her own food.

"Oh yeah, I wanted to ask you. Ayame, when are you heading back home?" Kagome asked while pausing from eating her food. She noticed the smirk on Ayame's face and knew that something was up.

"Well… now that you ask, my parents have gone for a year traveling. Gramps said that I could stay here, and since I'm the same age as you, go to school with you. What do you think?" Ayame asked while smiling. Suddenly she was on the floor, being tackled by Kagome.

"That is soo cool! And your staying here with us right?" Kagome got up and did her famous happy dance when she got a laugh and a nod from her friend on the floor. "Oh yeah, woo-who, oh yeah!" Kagome waved her hands around while hopping and turning around, doing her own little jig. Once she calmed down enough, she helped Ayame off the floor and resumed eating her breakfast.

"Well, I'm still in pj's, so I'll be back when I get dressed." Ayame said as she raced up the stairs.

Once Kagome was done she helped the boys get ready, getting their lunches and bags packed. Once that was done, she put on her own boots and leather jacket.

"Okay, are you three sure that you don't want a ride to school?" Kagome asked as she finally began putting her concealment spell on, along with the boys.

"Okaa-san! Really, we're big boys! Besides, Souta will be walking with us too!" Bunza exclaimed, crossing his arms over his chest, Shippo beside him did the same thing. Just doing that, made them look so cute, Kagome had to laugh. Shippo was wearing faded blue jeans and a dark green shirt with a cartoon fox in a punk'd dressed outfit on, holding one of his paws in a thumbs up. Bunza was wearing a blue shirt with a spiraling dragon on it, and black jeans. Kagome noticed how they always had the same hair due. But she loved it that way. Shippo's hair was in a ponytail, while Bunza's was left down.

"Yeah, don't worry about it sis, we're old enough to walk to school on our own." Souta said as he put his bag on his shoulder. Souta stuffed his hands into the pockets of his black baggy pants. His shirt was dark red with a black skull on it.

"Fine, Fine! I get it! Just be careful at school alright?" Kagome gave her son's a kiss on the head and gave Souta a messy hair due.

"Kagome!" Souta said before shrugging and walking out the door. Kagome could only laugh before watching her son's run out after him.

"Come on 'Yame! We don't got all day you know!" Kagome stood at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for Ayame to make it down the stairs. When she came down, she wore a black shirt that said "This is what I learned in school today (see back of shirt)" Of course, nothing was on the back of the shirt. She also wore black jeans with lime green lining. (I need a pair of those! Need to go to Hot Topic Dammit!) Her hair was tied into two pigtails. "Nice," Said Kagome as she laughed at her friend, who was now modeling down the hallway. "Come on, we need to get to school!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Ayame said as she grabbed her leather jacket and truck keys. "By the way, I returned your truck." Ayame said with a smirk, handing the keys to Kagome.

"My truck!" Kagome hugged Ayame fiercely before darting out to look at her vehicle, a Ford-F-1-50 Black Pickup Truck. (Or as I would call it, one step away from being a monster truck. If any of you have ever seen the movie Walking Tall staring The Rock, and seen the pickup truck he has in that movie, you would know what I mean. It's the one kind of truck I would want! sighs some day, I will own it Dammit!)

"My pride and joy! Well, besides my bike" Kagome whispered the last part before running to the truck and hugging the front of it. Rubbing her cheek of it affectionately. "I say we drive my truck today!" Kagome dashed for the driver's seat. "Come on Yame! Get in!" Ayame laughed softly to herself as she got into the giant truck.

Kagome turned the ignition key, while Ayame reached into the dashboard and grabbed a CD out, putting it into the CD player. Out came the blaring of "Her portrait in Black" by Atreyu (I love this song ). Kagome and Ayame both nodded their heads at the songs beat. After a few songs by Atreyu and All That Remains they made it to the school parking lot.

Kagome turned off the truck and stepped out. Ayame doing the same. "So, do you want me to show you around before class begins?" Kagome walked along side of Ayame, Turning her gaze to her friend as they walked along the sidewalk. But before Ayame could give an answer, three voices could be heard several meters from them.

"Kagome! Over here!" Sango could be heard, as well as Miroku and Inuyasha who seemed to be talking to one another. Kagome waved to Sango before looking back to Ayame.

"Nah, you go to your friends, I'll go check my schedule and meet up with you later." Ayame finally answered. "If I don't see you later, I'll meet you by the truck after school alright?" Kagome nodded as she watched Ayame head to school before walking towards her new friends.

"Hey guys!" Kagome began to talk to Sango as the guys apparently didn't hear her.

"So who was that girl, Kags?" Sango moved to a tree and sat down, leaning against the trunk.

"Oh, that was Ayame. She was the one who babysat Shippo and Bunza for me when my brother and I began moving in with our Grandfather." Kagome walked towards the tree as well and sat down beside Sango, and also leaned against the trunk of the tree.

"Cool, do I get to meet her later?" Kagome nodded her head and smiled at Sango. "Cool! Oh and for the record, Shippo and Bunza are so adorable!" Sango went on and on about Shippo and Bunza while Kagome laughed and smiled at her friend.

"Well, on the weekend, you can come over again with your brother and we can all go out for a walk or something. Shippo and Bunza have been wanting to find a park or something so that they have somewhere to play." After their conversation, they heard the warning bell ring and decided that they'd better head to class. That's when Inuyasha and Miroku finally realized that Kagome was there.

"Oh, why hello, Kagome, how are you on this lovely day?" Miroku asked as he walked up behind Sango. Kagome rolled her eyes as she heard the slap sound that followed that question, and the comment 'Keep your hands off Monk!'

"Oh, won't you ever learn your lesson Miroku?" Kagome laughed as Miroku rubbed his cheek and saying how it was worth it every time.

The four students went to their first period class, and it turned out that Miroku had the same first period as well, he just didn't go before because he was… occupied when he accidentally groped a guy instead of a girl… awkward yes, no one has yet to understand how that was possible for him to get the two gender's mixed up… but yeah… anyways, they entered the classroom and sat in their proper seats. Kagome sat beside Inuyasha, while Sango sat, unfortunately, beside Miroku.

Today, there was a substitute in the class so there really was no need to do homework.

"Oh, yeah, Kagome, I meant to ask you last night, but what _did_ Kikyo say before? I guess after third period yesterday." Sango whispered, the two boys were also intrigued and since they had nothing better to do, listened in.

"Umm, oh yeah, well I was walking out of third yesterday and she came up to me and started saying that I couldn't hang out with Inuyasha anymore, because he was _hers_-"

"Feh. She going on about that _again_? Man, won't she ever leave me alone, damn it!" Inuyasha interrupted Kagome, who gave a questioning look to the three.

Sango decided to tell Kagome exactly what he meant. "It's not one of his proudest moments, but a year or so ago the two of them began to date-"

"And man was it the worst choice he ever made!" Miroku added while Inuyasha glared at him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I've learned my lesson, okay?" Inuyasha turned and rested his head on the table. Kagome laughed, but still couldn't believe he would date some one like her. It just made her shiver at the thought. Who in their right mind would date Kikyo!

"So Kags, you wanna do something after school?" Sango asked, changing the subject before Miroku said anything more stupid.

'_Kags? Well, wench has got a new nickname'_ Inuyasha smirked.

"Well, I can't right after school. I wanna pick up Shippo and Bunza from their first day of school." Kagome smiled, she wanted to know how their first day went.

"I'm coming with you though! I love your kids, they're soo adorable!" Sango laughed a bit. But as they were talking, they failed to notice the strange, confused looks on Inuyasha and Miroku's faces.

"Okay, one minute! Rewind! Kagome, you have children?" Miroku asked. He cocked his head to the side and just stared at the girls.

Unconsciously, Inuyasha began to growl quietly. _'I'm gonna rip the throat out of the person who touched her! Wait! Why do I care! BAH!'_

Both the girls began laughing. "They're my foster sons. I adopted them when I was sixteen. Today was their first day of school and I want to know how it went for them." Kagome explained, realizing how it may have sounded to the guys.

Inuyasha's growls abruptly stopped. _'What was I so worried about. Kami, what is wrong with me!'_

Miroku just smiled. "Well then, would you mind if we tagged along with you?" He asked.

"Don't mind at all."

The bell rang and the group exited the class. Luckily, due to the fact that they had a substitute, they had no homework.

Gym class wasn't anything new, only this time, the girls in the class got to choose what type of weapon they wanted to use.

'_Yes!'_ Kagome thought as she spotted a pair of Sais. As soon as she grabbed them, she twirled them in her hands, getting the feel of them before trying to practice.

"I'm impressed, not many people choose those." Kagome turned around to find Sango standing behind her. Kagome would have answered back, except she was more interested in the weapon that Sango herself had chosen. It looked to be a giant boomerang, and strangely it seems familiar to Kagome in some way.

'_That's right! In the stories Gramps told me, Demon Exterminators used those weapons!'_ Kagome smirked. Maybe Sango was actually a descendent of a demon hunter. "Nice weapon, that's your favourite one?"

"Damn straight! Hey, how about me and you go against each other, eh?" Sango asked with a smirk. "But be ready! You might get you ass kicked!"

Kagome started to laugh with Sango. "Oh, fearless, warrior Sango, show mercy on me, please!" The two girls continued to laugh as they headed down to the lower field.

The two girls stood a little ways from each other, Sango placed herself, one hand was raised above her head as she hung on to one end of the boomerang, while the other end of the weapon rested on the ground behind her. Knees bent, she waited for Kagome to make her move.

Kagome stood, legs spread apart, and her arms bent and away from her sides as she again, twirled the Sais in her hands.

The two women stood before each other, and each held the gaze of the other. In unison, each gave a nod to each other before they both sprinted forward. Sango made the first move as she swung the weapon around, hoping to hit Kagome in the torso area, but Kagome was quicker and jumped back just in time.

'_She's fast'_ Thought Sango, as she too moved back.

It was Kagome's turn to make a move. She came up spinning her sais around; from there she aimed for Sango's wrists. Both of them were armored so their only objective was to either get your opponent down or knock the weapon out of there hands. Kagome hoped to hit Sango's wrists, therefore making her drop her weapon, but Sango knew better and brought her weapon around in front of her, blocking the attack. Kagome jumped back again, but didn't anticipate what Sango was going to do next.

"Hiraikotsu!" Was the only thing Kagome heard as Sango let her Boomerang go and it flew towards Kagome.

'_SHIT!'_ Kagome dodged the last second before watching as the boomerang flew back around and fell into the owners hands. "Well, that was unexpected! You're good Sango!" Kagome smiled before returning to her feet from where she landed on the ground.

"Why thank you, Kags. You're not so bad yourself!" Sango grinned. Yup, this was going to be fun.

As the two girls continued to fight, both failing to defeat the other, neither of them noticed the groups of gym classes that now surrounded them.

Several minutes later Sango found herself swinging her boomerang in front of her, hoping to knock the sais out of Kagome's hands. Unbeknownst, Kagome had thought of the same strategy with her weapons and aimed for Sango's wrists that held the giant boomerang. Just as each weapon hit, both women were thrown off balance of the other and both fell to the ground. Both girls got up, wondering if the other lost their weapon. As they gazed at each other, they began to laugh. Turns out both had lost hold of their weapons. Guess neither girl could beat the other.

"Well, that was fun!" Sango laughed before getting up and helping Kagome to her feet. "I didn't know you could fight so well, Kags!"

"Me? What about you, man? I didn't know you could ass like that!" Kagome stood with an astonished look on her face. "We gotta do this more often!" Both girls laughed again as they reached for their weapons to go put them away before heading to the showers.

They had just gotten changed when the bell that signaled the end of class rang.

"Lunch!" The girls said together as they raced to pack their stuff and headed to their regular seat outside in the courtyard.

The girls leisurely took their time getting to their table outside, and waited for the guys.

"Okay Sango, spill, where did you learn to fight so well? I couldn't help but notice that most of the class can do diddly-shit when fighting." Kagome scoffed. "Your skills were almost professional!" Sango laughed at Kagome's enthusiasm.

"Well, if you must know, it's a hobby my dad picked up when he was my age, and then he taught it to me. You know, the 'Just In Case' speech. But after learning it, I had a lot of fun, so I made sure I learnt all I could. Now, Miss Impatience, what about you? You never told me you could fight like that!"

"You never asked." Kagome laughed at the glare she received from Sango. "Okay, okay! The same was for me. My dad learnt it when he was young and taught me." Kagome smiled sadly, memories flooding her mind about her father. "I'm still really impressed by you. How much must that boomerang weigh?"

"Well actually it—HENTAI!" Sango punched Miroku and watched him fall to the ground before turning back to Kagome. "Now, back to the conversation that I was rudely interrupted in… Glare at Miroku it's actually not that heavy once you start training with it. You get used to the weight after a while."

"Yeah, you got the practice when you chased Miroku with it those million times." A familiar voice reaching Kagome's ears. She turned and saw Inuyasha sitting down beside her.

" 'Bout time you guys showed up. Me and Sango here were thinking about leaving." Kagome said as she stole a fry from Inuyasha's bought lunch.

Inuyasha lazily glared at her before eating his fries. "Sorry your highness, but me and Miroku were stuck picking up the gym equipment today. Thanks to you guys.."

Kagome blinked. "Us? What did we do?" _'What the hell does he mean by us?'_

"Well, Inuyasha and I were fixated with your lovely performance today, and were stuck picking up equipment because we didn't do any gym. Anyways, I knew Sango could fight well, but I never imagined that you, Kagome, had so much skill!" In came the voice of a now conscious Miroku.

"Well, now you know." Kagome laughed. She stole another of Inuyasha's fries and everyone laughed as he complained.

Soon enough though, lunch was over and everyone had to go to their third period classes. Sango and Miroku waved goodbye to Inuyasha and Kagome as they headed to their own classes.

Kagome left for her locker, telling Inuyasha that she would meet him in art, smiling when she got the, oh so famous 'Feh'. As Kagome grabbed her stuff and closed her locker door and turned around, she frowned at the sight before her.

"What do you want Barbie?" Kagome said tiredly as she came face to face with none other than Kikyo herself.

"Excuse me? Whatever… Anyways, I warned you to stop hanging out with _my_ Inuyasha, freak!" Kikyo said, as she leaned on her right foot with her arms crossed over her chest.

Kagome raised an eyebrow at Kikyo. "Oh, really.. And what are you gonna do about it if I do?" She scoffed before pushing past Kikyo roughly.

"Well, we wouldn't want everyone to know your secret… right?"

Kagome stopped in her tracks. _'She can't know.. I've been so careful up till now!'_. She turned towards Kikyo, only to see a huge smirk on her face.

Kagome scowled "I don't know what your talking about, bitch." And with that she hurried down the hall towards her art class.

As Kagome left Kikyo's sight, Kikyo turned the other way, still with a smirk on her face. "Careful freak, I know what you really do at night, thanks to a certain someone…" She laughed to herself before heading to her own next class.

* * *

Kagome had her head down as she sped through the halls. _'She can't know! No one knows except for… okay, don't think about it! He's gone!' _Kagome shook her head as she entered her art class. Almost in a daze she sat at her seat and began taking her things out. No matter what, she still couldn't get the event out of her head. There was no possible way that Kikyo would know about Kagome.

She couldn't feel her legs as they led her to her seat. Her mind felt numb, almost exhausted from trying to figure out Kikyo knew what she knew. She was so caught up in her own head; she didn't notice Inuyasha's face flash with concern.

* * *

'_Where is that stupid Wench? She's late for class… Not that I care or anything.'_ Inuyasha thought as he gazed at the class door.

He was just about to ask the teacher for an excuse to leave the class in search Kagome just when Kagome walked into the class. He was already smirking at the thought of teasing her until he noticed the look on Kagome's face. It looked blank, as she kept her head down. She seemed to not even notice he was there. Its not like he was concerned or anything, but for the day or two that he has known her, she was the kind of person that wouldn't keep quiet. He decided to let it go and worked on his art.

* * *

Third class ended and now it was on to fourth, Kagome walked into her English class and took her seat beside Sango. By then, she had convinced herself that she would think about the 'Barbie' incident after school.

"Hey." Sango slurred as she laid her head on her deck. "Why is it that I'm so tired by fourth…?"

"Well," Kagome laughed. "Maybe it's just 'cause it's almost the end of the day?" Kagome waited for an answer, but only got a moan in return, which made her laugh harder.

"Well it's nice to see you in a better mood." A voice whispered. Kagome turned her head to find Inuyasha sitting in his desk behind her. "You seemed really out of it in art." Again he spoke in a low voice, figuring maybe Kagome wouldn't want the other two to bother her.

Kagome looked confused and shocked before smiling at Inuyasha. "Meh, just thinking too much. Sorry, I didn't mean to ignore you in class." She said, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Don't worry about it." Was her reply before the teacher at the front began teaching.

* * *

English class seemed to go by fast, and soon Kagome found herself walking towards her truck, where Ayame was patiently waiting.

"Hey, how was first day?" Kagome said as she waved at Ayame.

"Pretty good… a little bummed that I didn't have any classes with you, or lunch for that matter!" Ayame pouted, but it soon faded as Kagome gave her a sideways hug.

"Aww, now, now, don't pout. Remember, you live with me!" Kagome laughed. "Oh yeah, there are a few people I want you to meet that are gonna come with us to pick up the kids." Ayame nodded, happy she was getting to meet Kagome's friends.

"Kagome!" A familiar voice was heard. Kagome turned to see Sango (who had called her), Miroku and Inuyasha coming her way.

"Oh, there they are now." Kagome waited for the group to approach her and Ayame before giving introductions. "Ayame, this is Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha." She said, indicating who was who. "And guys, this is my cousin Ayame. She's living with me for a year. So be nice… Inuyasha." She smirked and laughed as she heard Inuyasha complain.

"Anyways, are we all going to pick up my kids?" Everyone nodded, but the boys still thought it sounded weird when they heard Kagome say that.

Everyone got on their own traveling device and made their way to the school. Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha on their bikes, while Kagome and Ayame in the truck.

* * *

They all eventually found their way to the front of the Shikon Elementary school, where they sat on the grass in front of the school, waiting for the bell to ring (Bear with me on school times, but the elementary school gets out a half hour after the high school).

The school was a three story school with white walls all around.

The school bell eventually rang and dozens and dozens of children piled out of the school doors. Kagome stood up, turning around to face the school entrance when she was pushed to the ground by orange and brown, hyper sped objects. The three girls laughed as they stared at none other than Shippo and Bunza, who were hugging Kagome's stomach.

"Hi boys." Kagome smiled as she hugged her sons back. "How was school?" Kagome laughed even harder when both boys began reciting their day at the same time, both had giant smiles on their faces.

Shippo and Bunza suddenly stopped and looked behind Kagome, Sango and Ayame and stared at the two men behind them.

"Who's that, Okaa-san?" Bunza asked timidly. Kagome had finally managed to stand up, realizing that both her boys were hiding behind her legs, peaking around them shyly.

"Boys, they are more friends from school. This is Inuyasha, and this is Miroku." She paused to point to each guy, helping the children to know who was who. "And guys, the little ones here are my sons that I was telling you about. Shippo and Bunza."

With Introductions done. They all decided that they would head back to Kagome's house and crash there for a while. Everyone decided that Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku would work on their projects for a while before everyone went home. Ayame would crash on the couch for a while and Shippo and Bunza would play in their room.

In the shrine scroll house, Inuyasha and Kagome looked over their legends. "Okay, so here it says that the Shikon Jewel originally belonged in a body of a mighty warrior priestess named Midoriko. But after a certain battle with many demons, and using so much of her power, the Shikon burst out of her and ended up with the Miko's village of Demon Slayers. The Jewel was tainted and no miko around was strong enough to purify it.

"But soon there was word of a very strong miko with strong spiritual powers. Strong enough to purify the jewel. Many Demon Slayers brought the jewel to her, and asked if she would take it, purify it, and protect it. Of course, her duty as a miko was more important than anything else, so she accepted. Strange… it doesn't say her name or anything…  
"Anyways, each day grew harder and harder for the miko because more and more demons began to come, trying to take the jewel, each wanting to become stronger and stronger. And each time, the miko was able to defeat the demons.

"But soon enough, she ran into a half demon, who wanted the jewel to become a full demon. It doesn't; say his name either… but no matter what happened, neither the miko nor the half demon would kill the other. And soon, the miko and hybrid realized that they were falling in love with the other. Finally, after much thinking, the two decided that they would use the jewel for themselves. The half demon would use the jewel to become human so that the two could live together. But neither knew of the terrible fate both would suffer.

"No one truly knows exactly what happened, but it says that the day that the two lovers were supposed to meet, the Hanyou stole the sacred jewel from the Miko's village, yelling that he would have revenge, but no one knew what he meant.

"Just after he took the jewel, the priestess showed up, claiming that he betrayed him and shot him with a binding arrow to a great tree that happened to be behind him."

Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha. "From what my grandfather told me, the tree that he was shot into, happens to be the very sacred tree here on the premises." Kagome looked at Inuyasha's stunned expression before returning to the scroll.

"Back to the story, fifty years passed, and still the half-demon was pinned to the tree. But something knew happened. There was an ancient well not to far from the tree, and one day, a teenage girl came through the well. This girl (the name, again, wasn't told) claimed to be from 500 years in the future. She came across a centipede demon, and found herself in front of the tree where the Hanyou was pinned. People who witnessed this said she was a priestess, because she miraculously was able to pull the arrow out from the chest of the Hanyou, what was even more amazing was that this jewel had the sacred jewel inside her, it was found when the centipede demon bit her in her side.

"After, it's pretty much self explanatory. The two individuals hated each other at first sight; the girl broke the jewel, and now it was up to her and the half-demon to find the pieces and put them back together. They go through many obstacles… but I think we can read about those another day."

Kagome got some paper out and she and Inuyasha wrote down what they already knew about the story.

* * *

"Ugh… that's enough for today." Groaned Sango, as she stood up and stretched.

"I completely agree with you there, lovely Sango." Miroku grinned when he got a glare from Sango.

It was pretty late, so the group decided to go there separate ways and rest up. Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha walked out the door, waving good-bye to Kagome and the rest of her family.

Kagome had put the children to bed and walked into her room, ready to get changed and to head out for her nightly routine. But when she walked into her room, she was surprised to see Ayame sitting there with a smirk on her face and a thin, wide box beside her on the bed. Kagome noticed she had her concealment spell off, and was able to see her pointed ears, fangs and grey tail that swished behind her.

"What?" Kagome asked slowly, not sure if she liked the look on Ayame's face.

"Oh, nothing," Ayame began. "Just wondering if you were gonna go out tonight." She said with a lopsided smile.

"I-I don't know what your talking about, Ayame!" Kagome defended, but knew that Ayame could see straight through her lie.

"Uh-huh… well, I just came here to give her a small gift. The clothes you where when you're 'not' going out seem to be a little uncomfortable, so I designed something for you." Ayame stood and handed Kagome the box. Curious, Kagome opened it and was shocked at what she found.

She pulled out the clothes, examining them, and eventually, with the encouragement of Ayame, put it on. The pants were a little looser than the leather ones she had. Along the side, plastic buckles decorated the length of the pants. Kagome was not surprised to find that the pants were a deep black. She shifted her sight to look at the matching top and liked how it looked. It was a plain black, and it had no sleeves. Instead, it had thick straps, and the back of the shirt went down low, exposing most of her spine. The front of the shirt went down enough to show a little cleavage, and the shirt itself ended just above her navel. It too was black and had a single buckle on both sides of the shirt. After she was done examining, Ayame handed her a pair of black, light weight boots.

"Man, this is so much comfortable than my other one." Kagome was admiring the fabric, falling in love with the fact that it wasn't as constricting as leather. That's when she realized what she had said. Her eyes shot up to meet Ayame's, who's had a playful look in them. "I-I mean… umm-"

Ayame brought her hand up to silence her. "Don't even try to make excuses now. Anyways, I already knew about your little secret." Ayame laughed as she circled Kagome, looking at how the outfit looked on her. That's where she stopped, looking on her cousin's back. _'Oh yeah, I forgot about that.'_

Kagome sighed, she didn't know how Ayame knew, but there was no way of trying to hide it anymore. She realized that Ayame had stopped moving, and before she could say anything, her cousin spoke.

"Well, I forgot about that." She said, grinning.

'_Huh?'_ "Forgot about what?" Kagome asked. A second later she knew what she was talking about but let Ayame speak anyways.

"This outfit really lets people see that tattoo of yours."

On Kagome's back was a design in black ink, outlining the picture of an eagle eye view of a panther. It was positioned in a fierce stance. The head of the panther was facing the right side, where it bore its fangs. The black ink outlined its spine and its torso. The right paw was beside the torso with its fore arm bent, while it's left fore arm, still bent, was slightly higher than the other, the paw almost next to the panther's head. The back left paw was much like the front paws, it was bent. But the right back leg was stretched out behind it. Finally, the tail curled to the left behind it.

Looking at the design made it seem that the panther was prowling.

'_I remember now, dad let me get it when I turned sixteen.'_ Kagome smiled fondly at the memory. Her mother had a fit when Kagome came home with a tattoo on her beck but soon let it go after much talking with Kagome's father.

Kagome was brought out of her thoughts when Ayame spoke again.

"Okay, you best be heading out. Just be careful, alright?" Ayame said, patting Kagome on the shoulder. She somehow managed to be in front of Kagome.

"Ayame… how did-" Ayame shook her head before Kagome could ask a whole question.

"Have you ever been able to keep a secret form me?" Ayame asked a smirk on her lips and one eyebrow lifted.

Kagome laughed softly, knowing the answer to that already. She gave a frown at Ayame. "The boys and gramps… they don't know… do they?" Her heart beat louder and faster, she wouldn't be surprised if Ayame could hear it.

"Don't worry. They don't know a thing. Come one, do you really think I would tell them?"

Kagome gave a grateful smile before she took off her concealment spell, grabbed her belt holding her sais and hand/arm guards (Which somehow Ayame found), and headed towards the window where she jumped out, and was then nowhere in site.

"She had better not get herself killed. I always worry." Ayame said with a worried face. She turned around and walked out of the room and headed to her own, getting ready for a good night's sleep.

* * *

Kagome jumped from building top to building top. Secretly hoping that the girl she had saved wouldn't be out there again.

Hours passed and still the streets were quiet. Kagome was debating whether or not to just head home, but before a decision could be made, a scream echoed through the night. Kagome followed the sounds, coming onto s scene she had seen too many times in her life.

Again with the rape, a man ran after a woman. _'Better make this quick.'_ Kagome thought as she leaped to the scene. Ten seconds flat, the guy was knocked out, and Kagome smirked as she gazed at his fallen form. She felt the presents of the victim and resisted beating the guy to a pulp. She needed to make sure that the woman wasn't harmed.

Kagome walked towards the woman, who was crouched next to a wall building. When her eyes met Kagome's forced, the cat demon could already smell the fear that was circulating in the air. Kagome slowed her movements, trying not to frighten the woman even more.

"It's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you, I just wanna make sure your okay. That guy didn't harm you did he?" Kagome saw the girl shake her head. At least she was getting somewhere with the girl. She helped the woman up, not surprised that the woman was still afraid and stepped back. Kagome was about to tell her to go home, when she heard something strange. It sounded like something was flying threw the air, and fast. Before she could distinguish it, something big came whirling at her. Reflex was the only thing that kept her from being hit. She had jumped out of the way just in time. She saw the object circle around and head the same direction that it had came from.

'_What the fuck!'_ Kagome thought. She turned her head to make sure that the human woman wasn't hurt, but could already see her running. _'Good, go home and be safe.'_

"So, picking on more innocents, huh?"

Kagome's eyes widened as she came face to face to the demon that she had met the last time she was doing routes. Her shocked face then turned to anger. "Hey, bad timing yet again! I was saving the girl, dumbass!"

"That lame excuse again, huh? Well you're not getting away this time." He drew his sword that was in a sheath at his waist, but… there's no way a sword that size could fit in that sheath! The sword was huge!

"Ugh, why don't men ever listen?" Kagome groaned and pulled out her sais.

The male demon, who Kagome guessed was a dog demon (cuz of the ears), leaped at her. Kagome was able to dodge, and thanked her feline agility. But before she could make and escape, she could hear the whirring sound again, but this time, a voice came with it.

"Haraikotsu!" Kagome's eyes widened. The voice sounded a little muffled, but she still recognized it. _'NO!' _Kagome barely dodged the object, which she now knew was a giant boomerang. Kagome didn't want to believe it, but she could already guess who that person was.

The boomerang went back to its owner and their stood a woman in a black skin tight suit with pink armor on her elbows, knees, shoulders, and torso. What looked like an old fashioned poison mask covered the lower half of her face, leaving only her eyes in view.

'_S-Sango?' _Kagome was so shocked; she barely registered the dog demon come leaping at her from behind. She dodged and tried to think of an escape. _'I have to get out of here!'_ She took a chance and leaped past both fighters and was trying to make it to the roof top, but suddenly, it seemed as if a whirl wind was pulling at her. She was then pulled back by the force of the air, but managed to grab hold of a nearby lamp post.

"Nice one Miroku!" Kagome was again shocked as she heard the voice of the demon call out to a man. Kagome didn't exactly have the concentration to look at all the details, but she could see that the man wore a purple and black robe, and she could recognize the face of Miroku.

'_Shit! How the hell am I gonna get out of this one!' _Kagome was almost frantic, but slowly managed to control herself. _'Okay girl, concentrate…'_ Slowly she let her priestess powers bubble inside her. 'Concentrate…' She began to glow blue, as her powers grew she managed to form a circular barrier big enough to cover her and reach the ground. The wind within the barrier was reduced to a breeze, and Kagome was able to stand on the concrete, from there she made her escape. With the barrier still around her she zigzagged her way down the street, as far away as she could get before she took of the barrier and leaped towards the buildings. She could hear the demon roar and curse, but didn't dare to look back.

"Shit, that was a close one…" Kagome managed to make it to her room. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest. Just when she made new friends, it turns out that two of them were demon slayers…

Kagome changed and got into bed. She tried falling asleep, but one question kept popping in her head… 'How the hell am I going to react to them in school tomorrow?'

* * *

A/N: Finally! Done!

Sooo, what did you think? I need everyone who is reading this to make sure to tell me how I did. I wanna make sure everyone understands everything so far. If anyone has a problem, please let me know. It could be anything! Not enough detail, too much detail, tell me please! But be nice, okay

Anyways, I was having difficulty deciding how I would end this chapter, but I did! Yay! does happy dance Okay, so, please review, and let me know how it was!

REVIEWS:

Rebecca: Hey, well here you go updation at your service!

MoonGirl19: Woah, woah! Well if you wanna find out what happens, you need to keep reading. But I'll answer the best I can right now. Yes, Inuyasha will find out about her secret, but im sorry, I cant tell you the reactions quit yet! Im still trying to figure them out myself ;

Siyaki: Hey little sis, it touches me that you reviewed And nope, you haven't annoyed me yet! Mwahaha! See I have evil laughter too! And I cant answer your questions quit yet, but I think you'll like what im doing And yes… your sooooo smart (guess if that's sarcasm or not lol)

Aranthi: lol im glad you like the story, and don't worry, this is a KagInu story! But I I like writing stories where Kagome can take care of herself, and plus, youll learn about the girl, just be sure to stay tuned!

xXFoolishXx: Yup, Shippo

SenceLess: Glad you like it

cat-demon Kitten: Here it is! Thanks for reviewing!

Inuyaha Kagome In Love: Okay, I apologize for the overdue updates, its just, I sometimes have short attention spans, and get writers blocks ; And hey, thanks for the comment about becoming a writer. I actually do wanna become a real author someday. You have no idea how nice it was that you said that . Do me favor, if there is anything I need to work on, let me know k? Thanks for R&R-ing!


End file.
